


Sweeter Cherry Chocolates

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harem, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesomes, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: When receiving a box of treats from his sister and mother Jaune ventures into unknown craziness after sharing them with his female friends. The candies provided an unhibited sense of euphoria and lust all directed at him after he learned they were aphrodisiacs, now dealing with hungry females and the hormonal urges to oblige them Jaune must face the addictive taste of cherry chocolates and chaos they bring.





	1. NorArkos Dessert

 

**Sweet Cherry Chocolate**

**By Azure**

***This story is a smut based adaptation loosely based on the original ‘Cherry Chocolate’ by SleepinEyes**

 

**Chapter One- Arkos Dessert**

 

*************

Within the school of Beacon it was just another normal day for one hapless blonde by the name of Jaune Arc. He was wearing his favored hoodie and a pair of jeans with the usual sneakers, all without his pauldron armor for a change. He walked by himself and with his usual upbeat smile on his face as he headed towards his dorm anticipating a package from one of his sisters.

‘I wonder what Micaela got me exactly? I hope it’s a new set of armor, or at the very least a guidebook on how to be charming with women. Oum knows I need that more than anything else.’ He thought as he flashed his scroll and entered the dorm room only to find his redheaded teammates Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie doing a surprisingly mundane girly thing with each other; brushing each other’s hair. Nora was sitting by the dresser with Pyrrha sitting on the bed nearby it combing the shorter girl’s orange wily bob with grace and precision.

Jaune then winced when ahead of him, laying on his bed, was the brown box package his sister sent to him.

“Oh! Hello there, Jaune! We didn’t hear you walk in. I’ve been so focused on getting all of Nora’s hair to align a little more neatly.” Pyrrha voiced with sweetness as she noticed her leader waving back a smiling grin at her before making his way to the bed picking up his package. Pyrrha was very red with he flashed her a sweet more charming smile, Nora simply snickered knowingly as their leader walked by wondering why his partner suddenly became shy.

“Hey is that for you, Jauney? What is it? Tell me!” Nora squeaked out excitedly fidgeting from her seat frustrating Pyrrha.

“Oh, this? It’s just something my sister sent me as a late Birthday gift.” Jaune explained tearing apart the wrapping and marveling at a lustrous wooden box made out of dark wood. The girl's attention locked onto the mildly extravagant item, as did Pyrrha’s when Jaune pulled out a card from the top reading it in his head.

‘Dear Jaune,

Mom and I cooked up some special treats; specially made cherry chocolates, for you to share with a special someone. Even if you don’t have one yet you could give this to them and I’m sure she’ll love it. Don’t waste it, we did an awfully a lot of work on these and blended in some special Dust infused ingredients into it. Haven’t tested it ourselves yet but we have faith whichever girl you give it to will fall head over heels in love with you. Then give you the time of your life. *Jaune blushed at reading this part* All of your other sisters send their hugs and kisses to you, hope to see you soon.

Love,

Micaela Violet Arc

P.S. Mom told me to tell you she wants you and your friends to come here for the holidays. Or else.

Jaune gulped and laughed nervously after reading that last part. He knew full well not to incur his mother’s wrath, when she says ‘Or else’, you’d better do it. He opened up the box and the girls stared in awe at the array of specially made chocolate treats arranged neatly on multiple rackets. Jaune was a little unsure of whether or not to share these with them, he maybe had Weiss in mind to give some of these to, but Nora and Pyrrha were also precious and special to him. So he shrugged and held it out offering his teammates to share in.

“Heh, you two ladies want to eat some chocolate? I got plenty to go around.” Jaune offered secretly hoping Nora didn’t gobble it all down. He saw the drooling expressions on their faces after all.

Both Pyrrha and Nora couldn’t nod faster enough, this made him laugh as he happily offered some. Both girls took a chocolate bonbon each as Jaune grabbed one too and decided to chew on it at the same time.

Nora squealed in tasty delight, she squinted her face at the sweetness like she were tasting ambrosia, the perky hammer girl wiggled about in her chair side to side as she ingested the rest of it. Pyrrha had a similar expression written on her face and held her cheeks in her hands blushing up a storm at the taste.

‘Wow, these are really good. Must be better for them though.’ Jaune mulled in thought as he swallowed down the rest, his eyes went wide when feeling a strange indescribalbe sensation eroding his senses. Suddenly he saw both girls as very appealing in the physical sense, each of them was seen with an amount of lust building up inside of Jaune. He was looking at them like prey to a predator, brief fantasies of him kissing up Nora’s neck and pulling Pyrrha onto his lap for a feverish tongue rolling makeout entered his mind until one of them spoke.

“Mmmmmh, you’re the best partner a girl like me could ever ask for, Jaune.” Pyrrha mewled happily as she leaned onto his right shoulder chewing on her chocolate and savoring the taste of the cherry inside. Her face was riddled with ecstasy as she sensually curled up her hands around his shoulders making Jaune grow hard with rising lust.

“Oh yeah, these are de-leesh-us! Mmh!” Nora commented cupping her cheeks like a sweet-toothed child as she too curled up on Jaune’s side feeling around his chest with her hands.

‘Oh no, nonono, my thing….is getting big down there! I can’t help it right now! These two touching me are driving me crazy!’ Jaune thought with a growing erection that was becoming visible inside his pants. Both sets of green and turquoise eyes flashed dangerously at it as each redhead’s face shifted into one indecent longing.

Jaune noticed this and decided to speak up hoping to distract them, he also wondered what ‘special’ ingredients were baked into these chocolates.

“Say, Nora, where’s...Ren anyway? I didn’t see him when I walked in.”

Nora waved it off like it was no concern to her. “Oh he’s just in Herbology class like usual. Spends a lot of his free time there, Fearless Leader. Methinks the reason is to make those nasty green vegetable juices he makes more appealing. *Sigh*” She sighed at the end when recalling how her would-be object of affection cares more about everything else than her heart. She made a ‘kicked puppy’ face that made Jaune’s heart melt at both the cuteness of it and in sympathy for her.

It’ll be okay, Nora.” Pyrrha said soothingly as she took her friend into her arms then turned to Jaune. “Nora can get very mellow with alcohol, she’s had some on the way here. I’ll look after her for a while.”

Jaune nodded and reached for a change of clothes in his dress. “Well, while you’re being responsible I’m gonna hit the shower. Why don’t you and her have some more chocolates to better ease things up, it’s on the house.”

Pyrrha and Nora lit up at this and nodded gratefully as Jaune stepped into the bathroom door turning on the water. The two redheads were giddy with delight as each of them ate a handful more of the delicious ‘Special’ treats, gradually becoming uninhibited in morality and filled with lust for the sole male within their company that they now longed after.

-

After roughly twenty minutes passed Jaune stepped out refreshed and in a simple blue t-shirt and shorts as per his partner’s mandate to only wear the onesie during cold seasons. He pouted at having do that, but once he was outside he saw that both the girls sat on his bed looking happy as a handful of wrappers littered the floor. Nora was especially bright and upbeat again meaning the one way to cure lovesick ills is with chocolate.

‘Well they look happy alright, I guess my job here is done.’ Jaune noted as he took a seat on a chair near the desk picking up his scroll to check for things like updates until….!

!

One of the spare chairs in the room came flying at the door to arrange itself diagonally between the knob and the ground locking it!

“What the-oomph! Nora?!” Jaune was held back into his chair when he noticed the bubbly redhead standing behind it holding his arms back restraining him and keeping him from escaping. “H-hey! What are you doing?”

He saw a manic haunting look in her beautiful teal eyes as she smiled licking her tongue across her lips. “A favor for a friend, Jauney.”

Wondering what she meant Jaune didn’t have time to dwell on it when he felt Pyrrha plop herself down onto his lap straddling his thighs! He looked to his partner and saw the same look Nora had; her dazzling green eyes filled with predatory lust focused solely on him. Pyrrha had her circlet and neck accessory off, leg pauldrons and boots included, leaving her only in her orange bronze corset and skirt with long gloves and leggings still covering her body. She was casual right now and looked sexier for it.

Wrapping her arms around Jaune’s neck and pulling herself closer Jaune was about to ask if she was drunk until she smashed her lips onto his aggressively making out! Jaune’s eyes went wide in surprise and mild alarm until he registered that a beautiful girl, his own partner, was passionately making out with him causing him to relax. Pyrrha hummed in delight as her tongue invaded his depths swirling around inside and playing with his.

After a short while she eventually broke off in need of air and when she did she left a trail of saliva bridging her lips to Jaune’s frazzled face. Her hands slid down to his neck rubbing along it sensually as Nora let go of his arms. Pyrrha didn’t want to leave him nor ever let go of the hold she now had over her heart’s desire.

“P-Pyr...are you drunk or something?” He uttered barely cognisant after that frenzied make out.

“Of course not, Jaune.” Pyrrha giggled in response and focused her radiant green eyes on his blue ones as she pulled herself up close. “I just had the kick in the pants I needed to finally make a move. A few of those special bonbons gave me all the courage I needed to do this at long last. It was tiresome for me waiting for you to realize that I love you.*Jaune felt his heart strung up* I love you, Jaune!” Pyrrha poured out making him blush fiercely and his heart feels warm.

“I’ll confess, perhaps I should’ve never beat around the bush hoping for you to get those hints, if it wasn’t for Nor-mmph!” Pyrrha couldn’t finish her sentence for she felt Jaune’s mouth on her lips returning it in full force after wrapping his arms around her backside.

She was silenced and immediately relaxed blissfully wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she felt his tongue burrow into her mouth rolling over hers. She loved every second of it, every breath of him she felt, everything about her precious blonde leader as they hugged each other tightly while making out with passion! Jaune’s hands slid down along her back to he grabbed her buttocks, Pyrrha felt that was her cue to grind up against him deliberately pushing her breasts up closer to his chin.

“Mmmmhh!! Mmmmnn!!” Pyrrha mewled inside her mouth as she wrestled with Jaune’s tongue using her own. A bright blush decorated her lovely cheeks as she poured all her love into making out with her longtime crush.

Jaune himself groaned pleasurably underneath her, feeling his arms slide down her perfectly fit body till reaching her buttocks and grabbing them fondly. He felt Pyrrha mewl pleasurably inside his mouth as they made out with mutually increasing splendor, that is until he felt a hand cup his bulge and it wasn’t belonging to Pyrrha.

Jaune opened up his eyes and saw Nora wedging herself between them to fondle Jaune’s bulge giddily with both hands. Breaking off from Pyrrha’s mouth with a wet plop he spoke up.

“Nora?! W-what are you doing?” He questioned feeling greatly aroused by her touch as well as the fact he made out with Pyrrha.

“Hey Pyrrha, looks like what they say about boys with huge auras is true.” She giggled as Pyrrha stared down to where she was grabbing. The red haired spartan scooted back until she was off Jaune’s legs and aided Nora in tugging off his shorts as well as his boxers! Jaune made a surprised yelp as his lengthy erection sprung free from its confines dazzling the girls in front of him.

“Mmmh, long, thick, and a good eleven inches in size. Wowwie! I can’t wait to have this juicy thing inside me!” Nora gushed with stars in her eyes as Pyrrha knelt down mirroring her expression. The invincible girl eyed Jaune’s erection like a sacred treasure to be protected, she felt her mouth water in anticipation.

“Did I...make you hard like this already, Jaune?” She asked a furiously blushing Jaune Arc, who nodded in honesty. This made her heart soar up to the skies. “I’m so glad I make you feel this way about me! So happy!” She nearly sobbed in joy before reaching her hands down onto his shaft caressing it after peeling off her arm gloves.

Jaune gutturally moaned as he felt Pyrrha’s firm yet incredibly soft hands rub up around his shaft making Jaune wonder if she was drunk on something since they were doing this in front of Nora.

“P-P-Pyrrha?! Are you sure about this? I mean Nora’s right there!” Jaune voiced only to receive a giggle from her.

“By that logic do you mean you would love for me to be doing this even when she’s not here?” Pyrrha answered and followed up with kissing the tip of his dick with her succulent lips. There had been a dabble of precum there on Jaune’s meat due to all the action prior and when Pyrrha tasted it she found she rather liked the taste. This prompted her to go further and start licking her tongue up slowly along the underside of his shaft!

Jaune felt his head get hot and heavy with bliss as the champion both fondled his balls sensually while licking around his clock in slow pleasurable strokes. Pyrrha’s mouth was making loud slurping noises coupled with her hums of pleasure making Jaune’s body melt within the action. Nora watched feeling mesmerized by the scene and didn’t remove her gaze from the champion’s service to their leader, if anything she was fondling her own tits to the scene itself while Jaune was breathily moaning.

‘It feels so good….! I*huff* can’t even think straight right now.’ He thought to himself until he felt a pair of hands lift up his shirt exposing his handsomely toned body. With a surprise he turned to see Nora at his side pulling up shirt so she could feel her hands around his chest with an eager expression on her face.

“Mmh mmh! You got abs for days, Jauney! I love em!” She grunted with a wide manic smile before lowering her face to his body delivering light succulent kisses along his pecks going up to his nipples. Pyrrha either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she was now widening her lips in order to inhale Jaune’s cock into her mouth.

Schluup!

“Haaa aaahh! Oohhh!!” Jaune let out a hoarse moan as though feeling the wind knock out of him after he felt Pyrrha’s entire mouth enclose around his dick. The wet warm spongy caverns of her mouth encased half his entire length and the girl only went further from there. With a warm wet hum Pyrrha slid her face down into his waist where a tuft of flaxen blonde hair tickled her nose before she started bobbing her head back and forth on his dick!

‘She’s sucking me! Pyrrha herself is sucking me off! Hooooh…!’ Jaune thought inside his mind as he witnessed the spectacle of the redheaded beauty feverishly bobbing her head back and forth on his meat!

He then turned his attention back to Nora, who was now kissing his nipples and sucking on them, giving him new ripples of bliss throughout his body.

“N-Nora! Wha-what about Ren?! I thought you had a thing for him!” He voiced loudly between moaning.

Nora ceased her treatment on his nipples and flashed him a toothy mischievous smile while squeezing one of them between her fingers.

“He’s not here, plus I’m a girl too, Jaune. Can’t expect me to see all of this and not want in on the action, am I right?” Nora said stunning him until she leaned in close with a seductive smile. “Besides, I have my needs, Jaune-Jaune! Pyrrha knows it and is totally okay with this! Right, Pyr?” Nora stated before turning her head back to Pyrrha’s frenzied dick sucking face getting a knowing wink back from the girl as she continued.

Jaune was thrown, not only did his partner agree to share him with Nora, but the fact that he was going to have sex with both his teammates which were beautiful redheaded power houses. It was like a dream come true.

!

His attention went back to reality when he felt his jaw forcibly open courtesy of Nora’s hands as she fed him another bon-bon.

“Here, this’ll get you to loosen up a bit and maybe get you to stop talking. Now is the time for action, Jauney. And I’m in need of lots of it, especially after seeing your mighty ‘Secondary Sword’.” Nora giggled as Jaune munched down on the treat immediately feeling a wave of lust filled euphoria enter his body. His rational thoughts and moral beliefs faded away leaving him just as virile and hungry for sex as the girls.

Nora then cupped his chin and brought herself up so that she swallow his lips into hers for an intense tongue swathing make out that the girl poured plenty of her energy into. Jaune felt his mind melt further at the sheer bliss of the hammer wielder shoving her tongue down into his mouth tasting him with hot breathy moans.

Between Nora’s tongue swirling around inside his mouth and Pyrrha deepthroating his length frenziedly Jaune was getting to blow! His hips subtly bucked up against Pyrrha’s face signaling his orgasm approaching, this only made her smile and feverishly bob her head into his lap more frantically determined to taste his cream!

“Nngh!*Jaune moaned causing Nora to detach her mouth* Ah! Aahh! Pyrrrhaaa!!”

His hips bucked rampantly from the chair into Pyrrha’s faces as his balls bloated and his member pulsated sending thick ropes of cum down her throat allowing her to swallow it! Nora had broken off from tasting his lips so she could watch her colleague gulp down Jaune’s semen in loud audible swallows.

Gulp!Gulp! Gulp…!

“Muaahh!! Delicious!” Pyrrha breathed out after detaching her mouth from his dick with a wet sticky plop!

“How did his man-cream taste, Pyrrha?” Nora asked coyly as Pyrrha flashed her a knowing smile.

“A bit salty and bitter, honestly, but overall it’s fantastic and I love it.” She answered happily when both girls noticed his phallus was still hard despite cumming a pint of semen inside the spartan’s mouth.

Both girls turned to each other and grinned as they each got up and started undressing. Pyrrha went first by tugging down her corset freeing up her deliciously large firm D cup breasts from their confines. Down came her skirt next and with it the crimson pair of panties she had on. Her stockings stayed on her legs as she stood there naked and gorgeous in front of Jaune’s wide eyes. Pyrrha even undid her the ponytail of her hair freeing her blazing mane and making her look like a literal goddess of red.

Jaune felt his member twitch up in excited arousal as he marveled at her form.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful, Pyrrha. It’s like I’m looking at a literal goddess in front of me.” Jaune commented making Pyrrha blush heavily with her heart aflutter.

“Well I guess it’s safe to say that I trump your ‘Snow Angel’ Weiss then, eh Jaune?” She cooed playfully as Jaune arose from his seat to embrace her naked body in  his arms. Pyrrha felt like she was in heaven right now, feeling his warm hands grasp her back as he leaned down kissing along her neck in soft succulent nibbles.

She breathed out a blissful moan as he then guided his hands to her large breasts and begun kneading them with his fingers making her shiver in erotic excitement! She shivered and cooed at his touch while Jaune expertly went to work pinching her nipples and kissing her full on the mouth. His tongue aggressively pushed into it and everything, Pyrrha believed her dream had really come true and was the happiest girl in the entire world. She let out a small yelp when he moved his mouth from her lips to one of her tits closing them around the nipple and sucking on it intensely.

She let out a loud moan and felt her body dip into his arms as he continued massaging her breasts with one hand, sucking on one with his mouth, and rubbing the side of her leg with the other hand. Pyrrha was over the moon with arousal at this point and pressed her soaking wet mound into his right thigh and started grinding it along it. Rubbing her pussy on his leg she had forgotten about Nora, who was glaring at them with a peeved pout before she lifted up her shirt showing off her tits.

“Hey! Don’t get carried away without me! Gimme some love too!” Nora squealed out flashing her surprisingly large breasts to both Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora’s tits were bigger than even Yang’s or Glynda Goodwitch’s with them being a plump pair of E cups with puffy nipples. Jaune felt an immediate twitch of excitement in his cock upon seeing them.

‘Where was she keeping those?!’ Jaune thought in amazement.

Nora said nothing else and moved over to them so she could start brushing up her breasts over Jaune’s right arm beckoningly. This caused his reflex to turn his attention toward her for a moment by gliding his right hand underneath her inner thighs and fondling her pussy to his delight.

“Ooh hhooo!! Jauney!” Nora squealed in sensitive delight as her leader started fingering her sopping wet twat using two of his fingers. Not wanting to leave Pyrrha unattended he did the same for her using his left hand, gliding it underneath her thighs and massaging her pussy energetically!

Both girls started moaning loudly as their bodies coursed with profound pleasure, their hands found their way to each of his shoulders steadying themselves while they being masturbated by their leader. Each redhead let out a barely stifled scream and a heated breath each time they moaned. Jaune took it one step further and reached his head over to latch his lips onto Pyrrha’s left nipple causing her to moan excessively with her chest heaving. He switched to Nora’s right nipple, sucking it inside his mouth and tasting its puffiness causing her sensitive body to experience great waves of pleasure!

Nora barely suppressed a yell as Jaune took his mouth off to admire her beauty, she was cute, freckled, and so full of innocence and energy that he couldn’t help but lean in to kiss along her neck.

“Oh ho, Jauney! Mmhh! You’re such an animal after all!” Nora commented then held her mouth open agape as she felt his lips nibble along her neck.

“*Smacks lips* I love your freckles, Nora. they make you look super cute.” Jaune breathed kissing along her jawline. He felt Nora shudder in delight as she spoke up again.

“I’m not as *moans*....as pretty as Pyrrha though.” She cooed back relishing his tender lips across her neck.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nora. I find you just as dazzling as her, you just come in a different flavor of pretty, but it’s all the same. Both of you are vexing redheaded powerhouses in my eyes.” Jaune commented feeling unusually suave for himself in the heat of lovemaking. Nora elated at his words and felt her confidence skyrocket until he shoved two more fingers inside her quirm making her mewl on contact.

He kept at this service to the two girls for minutes gone by until both of them starting letting shrill screams of ecstasy as they reached orgasm! Both girls went into orgasmic spasm clutching his shoulders to keep themselves steady, their legs bucked with juices spraying out of them feeling the heat and electricity of their climax atop of Jaune’s busy hands.

After they came down from their high they were left panting clinging onto his broad chest until their arms wrapped around his body pulling him into a spicy three-way kiss of tongues and lips. He kissed Pyrrha first and deeply at that for he fell in love with her entirely, he was hers and she was his, Nora would simply be along for the ride. The trio kept their arms around the boy in the center as they brought their make out session to the bed behind them, Jaune’s bed, where he took turns kissing them heatedly while they rubbed their hands along his chest and dick.

After a while both girls slid themselves down his body allowing their faces to be just over his twitching length agreeing to taste him together. Jaune winced in sharp pleasure as he felt both pairs of lips kissing and sucking on his balls and shaft with heated vigor.

“Mmmnnhph! Mmmnnh!” Pyrrha hummed as she wrapped her tongue all over his balls tasting him and making him feel utter bliss.

“Hhmph! Hhhnnh!! Mm! Mm!Mm!” Nora grunted pleasurably as she slid her face down on his shaft sucking his length in halfway in frenzied bobbing motions.

“Hhaaaa….!! Pyrrha! Nora! I-I’m gonna blow!!” Jaune voiced in blissful whimpers causing them to cease their combined treatment and detached their mouths from his cock with loud wet plops.

“Well I’d say he’s hard and ready for the big finish.” Nora noted and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. She leaned forward taking one last lick of his shaft with her tongue mewling seductively as she did so.

“Well Jaune? What is the next step? Do you want to have me or Nora hop on your mighty sword and ride you?” She purred hearing him breathe raggedly.

“Nora….forgive me, but Pyrrha is the girl I love. I’ll choose her.” He said as Nora giggled.

“I know that, dummie. I wasn’t trying to steal you away from her, if anything I’m just here for a good time and maybe a friends-with-benefits kind of deal?” Nora giggled and added to that remark. “Plus I’ve totally shipped you two romantically forever, so I’m glad you’re finally an item now. Just be sure to invite me for a fun ‘friendly’ part of three.”

“We’ll see about that, but for right now I want to cement this grand moment of Jaune and I finally becoming a couple.” Pyrrha said with a sweet smile and pulled out a condom from who-knows-where and wrapped it around Jaune junior.

Nora watched with fascinated intrigue as she wrapped the rubber covering over the dick they were just slurping all over moments ago. Jaune winced in slight pain at the tightness feeling that the size of the condom was too small for him, but nonetheless he adjusted and it was securely put on. Pyrrha brought herself up to the bed straddling his waist with her taut buttocks pressing up against his meat before she raised herself up high ready to impale.

“Pyrrha, I’ll always be yours. I’m sorry it took me this long to find out, but I’ll always love you, treat you right, from here on out because you’re the most important girl in my life to me.” Jaune poured and Pyrrha let down a tear of pure happiness as she positioned herself closer to his erection.

“Jaune, I have no words….that was all that  needed to be said, now it’s time to officially prove it.” Pyrrha stated plunging herself down on his waist and taking in his cock into her depths letting out a breathy shriek as she did!

“Hhaaahh!! Oohhhh…!!” Pyrrha moaned as she felt her tight formerly virginal space swallow up his length and being stretched out. She had not a virgin in the technical sense seeing as how she lost her hymen due to all her rigorous training growing up. But now she was a woman, she was his woman, and she couldn’t be happier.

Jaune winced at the tightness of feeling Pyrrha’s warm velvet pocket swallow up his latex coated dick! He felt her tight vaginal muscles squeeze down on his length as she took him in deep. Jaune held his beautiful redheaded lover by the waist very carefully as she had just became a woman in the most intimate sense of the word. Pyrrha moaned wordlessly with mouth agape in ecstasy and took a moment to collect herself before opening up her eyes and smiling at Jaune.

She reached her hands onto his shoulders tightly smiling sweetly at him before beginning to move! Her hips started bucking up and down onto his waist feeling his impressive length repeatedly drill into her depths making her breath hotly in wet moans. Jaune assisted by gripping her hips and bucking his waist up into her body feeling her quirm clench down tightly on his vessel as it buried into her snatch with every thrust!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Hoaaahh! Ah! Ah aha ha haha huaaahh!! Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned as she bounced up and down on her lover’s waist feeling his length bury all the way into her snatch occasionally pushing hard into her cervix!

While Pyrrha rode him out Nora huffed and pouted cutely once again deciding not to be left out of the action.

“Hey now don’t be greedy, I want in too!” Nora squeaked and hopped up onto the bed catching their attention just before she leaned down smothering her large breasts into Jaune’s face!

She giggled giddily in pleasure when she felt him slurp and suck her large breasts in tandem while straddling chest grinding her cunt along his waist. Pyrrha continued bouncing up and down on her boyfriend’s length relishing the fulfilling sensation of his dick filling her up to the fullest. Each stroke was precise and filled with energy as the room was filled with nonstop bed creaking noises and loud blissful moans coming from the trio.

Time passed by into a full hour with Nora now humping Jaune’s face enthusiastically feeling his tongue wriggle in and out of her quirm tasting her! Pyrrha rode faster and harder with an intensified pace atop her leader getting closer to finally cumming after a marathon of sex. She occassinally grabbed ahold of Nora’s breasts from behind pulling the girl up into a steamy lesbian kiss in full view of Jaune’s fixated eyes.

Seconds more passed and the redheaded champion began to buck, squeeze, and moan a final four times before abruptly halting when she felt her vaginal muscles clench down on his length! Pyrrha shouted out Jaune’s name as she undulated violently atop his frame feeling herself constrict his condom laden length for the desperate of his milk! This caused him to toss his head back shouting out her name as he bucked wildly up into her body cumming into the condom with a heavy payload!

Glug! Glug! Glug….!!

Jaune’s member throbbed and pulsed filling up the condom into a balloon full of sperm inside of Pyrrha’s womb making her cum a second time at the sensational feeling. The two soon came down from their shared orgasmic high with Pyrrha slumping happily along his chest after Nora dismounted his face leaving a messy looking Jaune in her wake breathing heavily as he gazed up into her eyes.

“I love you, Jaune.”

“I love you too, Pyrrha.” He said back gently as she leaned down for a deep tender kiss tasting a bit of Nora’s juices on his lips as their tongues slid back and forth between their mouths.

They made a good few minutes until breaking off again to speak.

“Did I do alright, Pyr?”

“Mmm, you did excellently, Jaune. You are quite the performing stallion. And this was your first time to boot, mine as well.”

“I’ll say, you were a stud for a beginner!” Nora chirped out kneeling by his side as Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously in response. This made both girls tense up with shock and look at him accusingly.

“Wait a minute, this wasn’t your first?! Who was it with?” Nora squeaked out in utter surprise.

“Let’s not talk about it right now, I have my hands full with enough beautiful ladies as it is.” Jaune answered wanting to avoid the subject.

“Hmm, alright, but from here on out there’ll be no more secrets between us, Jaune. A good boyfriend  has none with his girlfriend.” Pyrrha acquiesced until Nora suddenly nudged her off of her boyfriend allowing the slick condom worn erection to stick out.

“Nora?!” Both Jaune and Pyrrha shouted out in surprise as they saw the Valkyrie position herself in reverse hotdogging his dock after peeling off the condom. Her taut heart-shaped buttocks pressed up snugly against his dick making him wince in pleasure while she held the cum filled wrapper over her head.

“You forgot about me, Jauney. I want you to fuck me too! After seeing that show my engine is more than revved up making me want to ride your second sword into my cunt till I can’t walk anymore.” Nora explained as she opened up the condom allowing the ooze of his semen to drip out onto her outstretched tongue letting her ingest it.

Jaune grew steel hard at seeing this and saw his member tense up in excitement as they watched Nora gulped down his sperm with a satisfying taste. With a smack of her lips and a sigh of relief she turned her head back to him and propped her bottom up ready to impale herself on his dick.

“Get ready for round two, Leader! I want you to ride me till I can’t feel my legs anymore!”

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…..

 

AN: this has been based on the fanfiction story ‘Cherry Chocolate’, thanks for your support and look forward to the next chapter. Azure.


	2. Taste of Nora

  


**Sweeter Cherry Chocolates**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Two- Taste of Nora**

 

***************

Previously….

Following the arrival of a specially made gift by his family members Jaune Arc felt his luck with women begin to change for the better. Receiving a box of custom-made chocolate treats accidentally baked in with Dust he shared them with two of his teammates, Nora and Pyrrha, the  unknown elements inside of them served as an aphrodisiac turning the girls into highly frisky girls rearing to jump his bones. Reluctantly at first till he was fed one or two of them Jaune felt confident and lustful, he decided to take Pyrrha first and in doing so confessed his love for her as she did him. Nora celebrated their union, after a long time waiting, and joined Pyrrha in servicing Jaune and in turn being serviced by him.

She let them have it sexually with Jaune plowing his partner’s insides with a condom covered abnormally large length making Pyrrha into a mewling animal in heat. They made love passionately and explicitly till they finished, leaving Nora now fired up to receive her turn on the D’Arc express. She was all fired up now and even inviting him in him by posing erotically spread eagle for her well-endowed leader.

*********

 

“Come on, Fearless leader. I’m waiting~.” Nora muscially sang with her supple slightly wide buttocks wiggling back and forth in front of Jaune’s eyes. They followed her rump as it swayed almost hypnotically as his member twitched readily in excitement.

Still feeling the aphrodisiac in his system cloud his mind with lust he still thought rationally on how to approach this. Nora had her heart set on Ren after all, should he really do this even she’s inviting him to do? Just then he heard Pyrrha behind him and felt her breasts press into his back comfortably.

“Don’t keep a lady waiting, Jaune.” Pyrrha whimsically said as she spooned Jaune’s backside grabbing his dick from around into her hands pumping him gingerly. Jaune closed his eyes and mewled in the back of his throat feeling the lust effect amplify all over again as Nora flipped herself onto her back with legs spread.

“If you’re thinking about me and Ren, then don’t, Jaune. I might still be saving myself for him in the long run, assuming he ever cares about me that way, but that doesn’t mean we can’t all be friends with benefits in the meantime. Besides, being so filled up with love chocolates has made me too needy for sex right now, I need your ‘mighty sword’ inside me already or else I might die!” Nora puffed out smiling in heavily aroused excitement. She leaned back and spread her pussy lips with her fingers as an open invitation to him.

Jaune groaned as he continued to feel Pyrrha’s soft yet firm hand pump his dick gingerly while Nora seduced him. This was making him more crazed for her the shorter girl’s body each second it passed. Pyrrha then slid up closely to the side of his face purring seductively as she spoke again.  

“You heard what she said, Jaune, go and have at her. We’re all running a pleasure high after those chocolates, best not to let out teammate go unsatisfied now. Besides, I’d love to see you plow her like you did me.” Pyrrha whispered seductively and nibbled on his neck a few seconds before letting  him go to pounce upon an excitedly squealing Nora. “In fact I might like to see you do that with other girls as well, just a thought to keep in mind, honey.” Pyrrha dripped the last part with an extra seductive allure making Jaune shiver in excitement.

“Eee!” She squealed then started laughing in giddiness as she felt her leader grab ahold of her thighs and press his face into her nether lips kissing them tenderly and eating her out. “Hooaaahhh! Oh yeah! This is a good appetizer, Jauney, thank you! Mmmhhh!”

Pyrrha watched in perverse amusement as she saw Jaune grind the lower half of his face into Nora’s mound with lips sucking and nibbling all over tastily. Nora pursed her lips and screwed up her face red faced bliss as she felt Jaune eat her out like a maestro. His lips were strongly sucking apart the more sensitive parts of her vulva  tasting her then dragging his tongue all around her damp sensitive flesh.

“Mmmnnnhh! Hooh Jauney!” Nora moaned out loudly while tossing her head left and right onto the bed surface. She was posibitly thrashing about and curling her body up so that she could wrap her soft pinkish legs around his head pulling him in deeper. The blonde leader of JNPR wasn’t deterred in the slightest by her reaction and sudden clinginess, instead he worked at prying apart her juicy vaginal lips with his fingers so that he could stick his tongue inside her quirm and wiggle it around.

Nora felt sensitive jolts of pleasure run through her body causing the thrash about in shuddering euphoria. Her toes curled noticeably along his shoulder blades and her hips started grinding firmly against his face as he continued to wiggle his tongue inside of her cunt tasting her completely and hitting all her sensitive spots. Nora was completely enamored now and surging with overwhelming sensations, Pyrrha sat back on the foot of the bed fingering her cunt wetly while groping her own large tits in tandem with one hand. She enjoyed watching her newfound boyfriend take their teammate to cloud nine and beyond with his actions. Nora started howling loudly into the air with eyes closed in bliss, her legs rose up into the air straightening out completely as her body surged with ecstasy.

‘Oh ho he certainly knows how to treat a girl alright. Mmmhh.’ Pyrrha thought mewling to herself in satisfaction at watching her boyfriend work his magic.

This continued on for minutes creating loud sexual noises from throughout the room as the bed creaked to Nora’s shaking. At some point she grabbed Jaune’s head and ran her fingers through his yellow locks panting with a completely flustered face of sexual bliss. She was coming close and about to drown Jaune out with her orgasm wrought juices.

“Jaune….! Ooaaahhh! I-I’m cumming! Aaaagghh!” Nora howled out tossing her head back and shaking violently against her leader’s face. Her legs straightened out into the air twitching wildly in climax as her thighs clamped down around Jaune’s face. His eyes went wide in surprise and quickly felt Nora’s pussy gush and convulse with a fierce orgasm.

Spritzes of vaginal fluids splashed Jaune’s lips giving him a taste of Nora’s pussy as she writhed and shook atop the bed in ecstasy. Once she eventually stopped shaking with climax Jaune rose his head back up leaving her panting sweatily with a smile on her face.

“Wow….! That was amazing! I didn’t think you were such a natural at tasting a woman out, Jauney. I might come to visit you more often now, us friends-with-benefits have to stick together, right?” Nora chirped excitedly as Pyrrha clung to his side with hands around his neck stating he’s her property.

“Just remember who he’s really with, Nora. I wouldn’t want you to steal Jaune away from me now.” Pyrrha stated earning a nod and a chuckle from Nora while she crawled towards him.

“Pyrrha…..you know I’m only yours, forever will be.” Jaune admitted making Pyrrha’s heart melt and her eyes puffy with tears of happiness. She clung to Jaune’s neck peppering his face with sweet kisses and tasting Nora all over him happily.

Pyrrha’s lips made contact with his again leading into another passionate make out between lovers, Nora crawled up to him and brought herself up to share in on the kissing session. She took turns with Pyrrha in grabbing Jaune’s face away and aggressively shoving her tongue down his throat with blushing cheeks. Jaune was beside himself with bliss as his member twitched readily for action down  below. Both Pyrrha and Nora’s hands reached down and started fluffing his dick again making him groan between their soft pink lips.

“Hhuaaaahhh!” Nora moaned wetly with her mouth open and tasting Jaune’s lips while Pyrrha’s nibbled along his cheek. Pyrrha then bumped her off so she could taste him the same way Nora had leaving her to drag her tongue along his jawline.

“Mmmnnnhh! Jaune…!” Pyrrha moaned blissfully while sucking apart his lips tastily and happily as she felt Nora’s tongue dabble between them making it a three-way of oral bliss.

Just like before, Jaune had both his redheaded powerhouses swapping spit with him heatedly on the bed. Both girls poured their passion into it all feeling up his dick with her hands in the process, Jaune couldn’t stop moaning out loud in between their heated kisses.

Eventually Nora pulled off and nudged Pyrrha to let go of her man for a little while as she placed herself on her hands and knees wiggling her buttocks again ready for insertion.

“In my butt, Jauney, saving the other hole for when or if Ren ever decides I’m worth his attention. Now c’mon, ream my insides and make me scream like a Nevermore!” Nora challenged with a sex-crazed expression on her face making Jaune feel very turned on after seeing it.

“Alright. Whew, here I come then, Nora.” Jaune breathed out still feeling winded by the kissing frenzy he had just experienced. Waddling over to Nora’s exposed buttocks on his knees he placed his hands on her hips kneading the soft doughy flesh of her body with his fingers. Jaune held his member closer tapping the cleft of her buttocks with his erection sending shivers of anticipation up Nora’s spine.

Nora quivered with excitement when she felt it tap her butt cheeks, even more so when she started feeling it slide down along her crack to hover over the soft tight ring of her anus preparing to dock.. Jaune’s fingers  kneaded her butt cheeks pleasurably making her coo at the massage, he then spread them apart and lined up the tip of his erection to Nora’s anus. Gulping he then inched it forward placing the bulbous head onto it and pushed himself in without any further hesitation.

“Nnnggghh! Oh yeah, baby! Pound by butt like you own it, leader!” Nora grunted in growing pleasure as she felt the tight ring of her anus stretch out with the more of Jaune’s length being pushed in. Feeling the air get taken out of her lungs Nora arched her back and curled herself up along the surface, she was feeling a grand synergy of mild anal pain and great pleasure at the penetration.

“Aaahh! Nora…!” Jaune grunted out loud as he felt Nora’s damp warm tightness clamp down snugly on his meat.

It was an entirely new sensation he was experiencing, nonetheless, he roughly grabbed onto her butt cheeks and pushed the rest of his length inside. Upon feeling her ass stretch apart to accommodate his length Nora scrunched up her face in pure ecstasy as a goofy toothy smile stretched onto her lips. Jaune could feel her purr in delight and the tight warm muscle of her anus started squeezing tightly around his shaft as he slowly pushed in more of his meat. He tried to go hilt-deep but he could only go so far before Nora’s ass squeezed him to release. Plus he felt her shuddering constantly in euphoria which made him figure the current length pushed in was more than enough.

“Ooohhhh!  Yeaaahh! Aaaahhoo Jauney!”  Nora howled out as she clenched the sheets beneath her fingers. She felt her insides squeeze down on his length as it stretched her anal orifice apart pleasurably.

Once Jaune adjusted enough to the sensation he started moving his hips against her body, he drew them back and pounded them softly into her buttocks from behind beginning a soft temp of flesh smacking noises.

“Aagghhh! Oohhh yeah….!” Nora bellowed out and felt her body quiver and her cunt gush out juices below onto the bed. She shook and shuddered against the bed and Jaune’s waist as he started pounding his hips into her buttocks fucking her.

She grunted and groaned as her body started rocking back and forth to Jaune’s thrusts, her ass started stretching pleasurably as she felt his steel hard dick pump her insides thoroughly. Basically, Nora was getting fucked in the ass and loving it. Soon enough Jaune’s waist started slapping against her butt cheeks harder making the girl yelp and moan with hard thrust delivered.

Jaune kept his grip firmly on her hips as he rutted and pushed himself into Nora’s tight supple ass while groaning. Loud smacking noises of bodies pressing together continued between them for minutes more, with Nora curling her back and purring loudly like a cat. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed and a wide goofy smile decorated her face.

Pyrrha crept around and positioned herself beneath Nora ’s head with legs spread and pussy spread open as an invitation to eat her out.

“Come on now, Nora, show me exactly how Jaune treated you just moments ago. I cannot simply sit by in the corner missing out on the action, I must be a part of it.” Pyrrha stated with a seductive breathy voice before reaching over and grabbing Nora’s head to pull down onto her moist warm mound.

The Valkyrie wasted no time in dipping her tongue inside her fellow redhead’s quirm, Pyrrha threw her head back moaning pleasurably as Nora’s lips started tasting her with soft slow suctions. She nibbled on her vaginal lips eagerly sucking in the juices of arousal Pyrrha made in the middle of all of this while she continued to feel Jaune’s meaty rigid length plowing her ass hole from behind. She was on the receiving ends of both worlds and loved it, so much so that her mind fogged up with lust filled bliss, even more so now than when she first ate the chocolate, thus she put more energy into eating out Pyrrha’s pussy making her moan even louder.

“Hoooaahhh! Noraaaa! Hmmnnnh!” Pyrrha howled tossing her head back and groaning out loudly. She ran her hands through Nora’s hair running her fingers through soft red locks as her head continued working into her lap.  She might not have been a natural talent like Jaune, but Pyrrha certainly felt intense bliss from the shorter girl energetically tonguing her out. Nora’s lips slurped everywhere inside of her pussy, the nibbled gingerly on her lips, tongue out in her quirm, and occasionally nibbled on her clitoris giving her great pleasure. This caused the spartan girl to lift her legs up and place them over her shoulders keeping her rooted to her mound as she watched her boyfriend rut strongly into her from behind.

Meanwhile Jaune continued pounding his hips into Nora’s tight ass feeling her anal muscles clench tightly on his meat as it pushed thoroughly into her warm dry hole. Rowing his hips and making her feel every inch of his phallus plunging into her anus Jaune kept at it for some time more while Nora hummed inside of Pyrrha’s mound eating her out.

‘She’s so tight back here! Gagh! It’s like her butt is trying to squeeze the life right out of my thing! But dang it she feels so good.’ Jaune thought clenching his teeth as he slowly pushed his hips back inside he cheeks wiggling his waist into them and making Nora hum loudly from underneath. He drew his himself back and repeated the process in a steady fashion gingerly fucking her pleasantly supple ass for all it was worth.

Biting down on his lower lips his eyes closed and his head tossed back as he dove further into this lust filled frenzied state. Briefly looking over in the corner he saw the casket of chocolates still containing plenty of aphrodisiac laced sweets inside, a naughty thought came up in his mind about sharing it with other girls here, but he quickly shook that off so he could focus on Nora’s pleasure. Seeing Pyrrha bite down on her bottom lip in bliss was a very arousing sight to him and he wanted Nora to look the same despite her facing down.

Jaune got an idea he’d know she would like and started channeling his aura into his hips to begin hammering into her taut asshole roughly making her squeal inside of Pyrrha’s pussy. Removing his right hand from her waist Jaune raised it up high and slapped it across her ass!

“Nngghhh!” Nora moaned loudly within Pyrrha’s cunt then brought her face up with red cheeks and messy lips moaning. She turned her head to Jaune with an enthusiastic look on her face. “More! Hit me harder while you’re at it too! I wanna feel it rough,Jauney!”

Jaune nodded and channeled his aura into his right hand and delivered another mighty slap across her creamy buttcheeks. He felt Nora shiver in perverse excitement again and moan loudly within her throat, Pyrrha looked over with a tender smile seeing Jaune exert his dominance over the  hammer wielder. She found the sight to be very alluring as Jaune kept spanking the redhead’s ass noisily making her shiver with hard impacting contact.

Hearing more spanks from Jaune’s aura channeled hand to her ass Pyrrha saw that Nora was quickly shaking with impending orgasm then looked to Jaune to egg him on into resuming fucking her. He nodded at Pyrrha then gripped both of Nora’s hips again before hammering his waist into her buttocks with frenzied thrusts.

Nora clenched the sheets around Pyrrha’s thighs to the point of ripping them apart as she made a purely delirious face after feeling Jaune plunge her ass roughly again. Loud wet pats of her ass hitting his body resounded along with her growing breathy moans. Nora’s body rocked and swayed to Jaune’s thrusts for minutes more until Pyrrha reached over to grab both of her nipples and pinch them tightly causing Nora to suddenly shake with a tremendous orgasm right then and there in between!

“Hhaaaahaaaaahh!” She wailed out and tossed her head up feeling her body shake wildly in climax. Her pussy convulsed and spritzed out fluids all over the bed, her anus clenched sporadically on Jaune’s tool causing him to succumb to the blissful pressure and cum.

“Nggghh! Nora here it comes! Oohhhh!” Jaune grunted loudly and slammed his hips into her ass one last time before feeling his member throb and erupted inside her anal canal.

Thick molten ropes of virile sperm pumped out of Jaune’s length and into Nora’s ass hole! Upon feeling the syrupy warmth inside her anus she came all over again with body shaking wildly before Pyrrha’s eyes. The taller redhead reached up and held her friend against her chest comforting her as she gradually collapsed from the intense climax.

Both of them could actually hear the throbbing noises of Jaune’s cum pumping inside of Nora’s ass hole. Just then Pyrrha had a mischievous idea and spoke up in the midst of Jaune’s climax.

“Pull it out, jaune! Hurry! Me and Nora both want to taste it while you’re still going.” Pyrrha announced earning a nod from the blonde boy as he yanked his dick out of Nora’s gaping sperm filled anus and jerked it over their faces.

Both girls held out their tongues with open mouths and ready eyes as Jaune let out multiple ropes of semen onto their faces and mouths. He let out a groan and felt the last remnants of his climax erupt out of his dick and splash onto those two redheaded girls. Pyrrha received plenty of spunk onto her tongue and face whilst Nora got plenty of straight shots into her mouth. Both of them hummed in pleasurable delight and waited for Jaune to finish cumming so that they could gulp down their respective shares happily.

Jaune felt himself go slightly flaccid and slumped onto his buttocks on the bed while the girls tastefully gulped down his sperm. They then cleaned each other off in an erotic display of tongues dragging all over each other’s faces putting some life back into his appendage.

Once they were finished Nora and Pyrrha kissed each other on the lips smothering small bits of cum between them before going over to rest happily naked with a sweaty Jaune onto the bed. All three members of Team JNPR rested pleasantly together with chests heaving and smiles crossing their faces in bliss.

Knock,knock.

“I’m coming in now, you three done?” Came Ren’s voice from the other side of the door. Jaune’s eyes went wide in alarm until both Nora and Pyrrha calmed him down by placing their hands on his face and pulling up the covers over their naked bodies.

Just then the door opened revealing Ren as he stepped in carrying a bag of groceries for recipes as well as Dust supplies. He looked indifferent and shrugged with a small smile as the sight of the two redheads cuddling naked with Jaune greeted him.

“Ren, this isn’t what it looks like.” Jaune panicky stated earning a few chuckles from the girls.

“No, it is exactly what it looks like, Jaune. You and Pyrrha, and Nora, all had sex with each other in what I assume to be  your bed. That doesn’t bother me, Nora is free to love whoever she wants, even if it’s with you and another girl.” Ren declared surprising Jaune into dropping his jaw in surprise.

He then turned to Nora with a questioning stare.

“Like I said, Jauney; Friends with Benefits. Ren doesn’t seem to mind because well you know, I don’t interest him.” She said the last part quietly as the green clad ninja started putting away the things he brought back. “Still,I’m gonna-oh.”

Nora was caught off guard when the door opened, Ren accidentally left it ajar after bringing the groceries, revealing all of Team RWBY standing there in the doorway staring slack-jawed at the coupling in the bed sheets.

Jaune bashfully covered up more of his body till Pyrrha pulled it down revealing his chest so she could rub her hands fondly all over it in full view.

“Heh heh, you guys...um….heard everything I take it?” Jaune asked and each of them nodded dumbly with blushing faces.

“You guys were awfully loud, I would suggest using the bathroom, but that pretty much amplifies the sound. You don’t want the whole school to hear you, right?” Ren commented with a smirk as Jaune became beet red and attempted to hide himself until Nora sprang out of bed naked to grab the chocolates!

“I’m gonna get dressed and share these goodies all around, namely with all our female friends. Part of what Pyrrha said earlier got me interested; what if we share this delicious stuff with other girls? Like say Coco and Velvet, for starters?” Nora squeaked out mischievously with a coy smile before hastily putting on a pair of pink shorts and her ‘Boop’ shirt before running out  the dorm past RWBY.

“Nora! Wait! That’s crazy! You can’t- eh heee…”Jaune trailed off after standing up and realized he was still naked and currently flashing his foot length dong to all of Ruby’s team.

“Gagghh! I can’t see! I-I’m blind!” Weiss shouted with eyes still obviously open and glued to his crotch, the other girls blushed heavily upon seeing it as Pyrrha got up and rushed over wearing a blanket around her chest, her face giddy with excitement.

“You girls want to hear the details? I’d be happy to give them~.” The redhead bragged and Blake and Yang nodded feverishly while Ruby and Weiss glued their eyes to Jaune’s erection.

“W-wait! This is getting too out of hand.” Jaune protested as Pyrrha wnet with Yang and Blake for ‘girl talk’ while Ruby and Weiss reluctantly dragged themselves away from the sight of his thing hanging between his legs with bright red faces.

“I think you broke them, Jaune.” Ren commented as Jaune pulled up his pants and slumped his shoulders.

“Why did you leave the door open, Ren?” He asked sullenly dreading what Nora was currently doing at the moment.

“You may want to go after her unless you want the whole school of girls after you next. I have a felling Ruby and her team are gonna be on that list.” Ren added dryly causing Jaune to perk up and quickly grab his clothes to re-dress himself in a hurry.

“You’re right, I gotta stop this before things get too wild in here.” Jaune announced with a look of bravado till Ren noticed his erection visibly showing through his jeans.

‘I don’t think he’s as torn up about it as he’s making himself look.’ Ren thought chuckling lightly as Jaune pulled open the door and rushed out the room to chase after Nora and take the chocolates back from her.

**********

Meanwhile….

Standing before Coco and Velvet, Valkyrie held out the opened casket of Sweeter Cherry Chocolates offering them to each with a wide sultry smile.

“Wanna try one, you two? They taste great and leave you feeling very orgasmic, he he he.” She chuckled as Coco and Velvet shrugged before taking one each.

 

To be continued…..

 

**Next Chapter: Chocolate Bunnies and Mocha**

 

AN thanks for reading.

  
  



	3. Velvet Cream and Coco Filling

**Sweeter Cherry Chocolates**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Three- Velvet Cream and Coco Filling**

 

********

Placing the chocolate piece of sweet cherry chocolate into her mouth Velvet Scarlatina felt her long bunny ears perk up and twitch actively in excitement. Her chocolate eyes went wide as saucers as she felt her tastebuds spark up in delight as the effects of the aphrodisiac Dust laced into the chocolate sent her mind reeling.

“Mmmmhh! So good.~” Velvet hummed sweetly holding her cheeks and squeezing her eyes shut in tasteful splendor. The cutesy rabbit Faunus started wiggling her hips side to side whimsically feeling her loins flare with need and longing.

Coco simply stared slack jawed at her friend then looked back to the treat wondering what was so special about it before thinking of eating it.

“Nora? Is she supposed to be like that?” Coco asked a giddy Nora Valkyrie before seeing Jaune rush up to them in the distance with pants barely  hanging off of his body.

“Hey! Wait! Don't eat those things!” Jaune screeched out making Coco eyeball Nora questioning with shades lowered and face looking confused.

“Mmmm!” Velvet squealed internally again still wiggling back and forth cutely till she heard Jaune’s voice call out to her. Her chocolate eyes opened up and saw him shirtless running over to them. Suddenly Velvet’s perspective became pink and glossy with imaginary little hearts bubbling up around her view of Jaune.

‘Eeeeee! I’m feeling something down there! And something up here in my heart! I want him!’ Velvet thought gushing cutely with eyes becoming comically watery as Jaune approached them. This wasn’t lost on Nora, who sighed fondly remembering her time with her leader moments ago. Feeling like Velvet’s case should be spread around she snickered mischievously and held the casket of chocolates closely to her chest.

“Hee hee hee, it’s starting.~” Nora cheekily said before grabbing Coco’s other hand and leading her away. “Come with me real quick,Coco. I’ll explain everything as soon as we put some distance between us and Jaune, but just so you’re aware Velvet is about to become a full-blown woman now that she’s eaten that thing.”

“What is in these?!” Coco asked incredulously eyeing the treat as Nora pulled on her hand yanking her away from the scene leaving Velvet there in the hallway locking her eyes onto Jaune.

“Have fun, Jauney! Treat her right!” Nora cheered out as she ran off with Coco leaving Jaune to slow to a skidding halt in front of a now very hungry looking Velvet blocking his path.

She licked her lips with her tongue going across her lips and cheeks becoming flush as her body stirred with lust and longing for the blonde boy.

‘She’s eyeing me like I’m made out of candy!’ Jaune thought in slight panic as he worried for the chaos Nora’s shenanigan would bring.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jaune? Wouldn’t you rather spend some time with me? I can promise you I’m a very energetic bunny, who’s also flexible in many ways.” Velvet said before standing back and lifting her right leg up and flexing it above her shoulder. Her pose impressed Jaune and even showed him some camel toe peeking through the fabric of her tight light brown suit.

“Urrk!” Jaune yelped as he felt his erection stir within his sagging jeans making Velvet gush at the visible sight of his erection poking out against the fabric.

‘Oh boner not now. Why couldn’t anyone in this school be chocolate intolerant or something?!’ Jaune thought panicking till he felt the residual effects of the chocolate he ate earlier making him eye Velvet’s demure athletic figure enticingly. The fact that she was smiling seductively at him was making it harder to concentrate.   

“I was going to chase after Nora before she hands those out to every girl in school and drive them crazy with sex.” Jaune answered making Velvet blink cutely at him with innocent chocolate eyes staring into his blue orbs.

“Well, she can do whatever she wants. I want to express my feelings for you now that the chocolate I ate awakened them for me. Won’t you please make love to me, Jaune? I’ve always had a crush on you since the first time we met in Doctor Oobleck’s class.” Velvet cooed seductively making Jaune become flustered for he was in conflict with himself.

On one hand he was still more or less ‘revved up’ from eating a handful of those chocolates himself earlier when he had sex with Nora and Pyrrha. Something he never ever thought he’d be able to do. Scratch that off the bucket list. Another problem was that if Velvet crushed on him then wouldn’t this be more emotional than it is sexual? He’s with Pyrrha now, but it was hard to figure where she stood on all of this since the three-way with Nora.

‘I wonder what Pyrrha would say at a time like this.’ Jaune wondered as he felt Velvet’s soft hands run up his chest feeling his broad nicely sculpted muscles up considering he was barechested.

*****

Where Pyrrha was currently at….

 

“And that’s when Nora felt she should share those wonderful treats with others. Personally I can’t say I mind that she does that. Whether or not other girls have their fun with my Jaune is irrelevant for I have his heart. Furthermore the combination of these treats and sexual intimacy with Jaune is absolute bliss, there’s no other way to describe it, haaah.~” Pyrrha concluded her whole very vivid description of her first time with Jaune moments ago.

Sitting on the floor staring red-faced and slack jawed were all of Team RWBY. Ruby feeling the most awkward about it to the point she tried blanking out her memory, but the visual of Jaune’s massive ‘sword’ hanging between his legs stuck to her mind making her lady parts stir with desire.

‘Ooohh! I need to go find Jaune now and have myself one of those treats. I mean, what me and Weiss saw was incredible and now for the first time ever I actually want to feel like a woman. Seeing him pantless was the brightest moment of my day, I mean that was a katana!’ Ruby gushed in thought.

Weiss was more of the same, as much as she tried denying the blonde dork’s attractiveness she found that the image of his large dick just kept bringing her back to him. Pyrrha’s vivid and well-told story certainly didn’t help matters either, now she suddenly had the urge to pursue him,  have a treat, and see what all the hubbub was about. She couldn't help but feel squeamish about the whole thing.

“You….uh really went all out with the descriptiveness there, Pyrrha. I mean, wow.” Weiss commented receiving a smiling nod from Pyrrha as she sat glowing with pride while still naked with only a blanket draped around her body.

Blake was positively flush and daydreaming about the romance of it all like it were another smut story from her books. Her cat ears were exposed and twitching and a trickle of blood seeped from her nostril as she held her head in her hands visualizing Pyrrha’s story.

“She was so graphic about it too, makes me curious to try it out if she has no hang-ups about Jaune with other women.” Blake commented offhandedly with Yang nodding in agreement.

“Since you’re offering freelove, P-money, mind if any us gal pals get in on that action?” Yang proposed winking an eyebrow in excitement as Ruby gushed and sputtered at the implication.

“Y-Yang?! Y-you want to have to sex with Jaune too?” Ruby squealed with face redder than her hood as Weiss looked to her incredulously.

“I’m with her, are you all serious?” Weiss let out just when all four of them heard Pyrrha sigh out dreamily remembering her time with Jaune, she’d been doing that for several minutes nonstop.

“Oh I don't mind at all, Weiss. That camel’s back broke when under the blissful uninhibited effects of those chocolates. Not only that, but having me and Nora both tag team my precious Jaune left my eyes opened. I don't have such a problem with other girls basking in on the love, so long as they don't try to steal his heart from me. I’m good.~” Pyrrha crooned peacefully as all four girls of RWBY gulped nervously feeling like they want to tread that dangerous ground with the loverboy of JNPR.

“Speaking of which, where is he right now anyway?” Weiss asked no one in particular still having trouble getting the image of his massive dick out of her mind.

*******

In Team CFVY’s room….

 

“Come here, Jaune, please make love to me. I-I am giving you my first time.” Velvet soothingly moaned as she crawled back onto her bed with Jaune standing up over the foot still shirtless like in her fantasies.

Jaune let out a small sigh and figured it would be best to oblige Velvet of her wish to be with him intimately. He had a feeling Nora was probably picking the girls that knew him best for the off-chance they’d come to him and him alone for sex, but that was still just a guess at this point. Regardless, he couldn’t help but find Velvet cute. Super cute and  lovely in that innocent demure way that just spoke of purity. Feeling his own heart thump loudly within his chest he crawled onto the bed, undid his jeans a bit, and felt the cute bunny girl place herself into his arms feeling up his chest again.

Velvet gushed cutely and sighed out dreamily as he held his broad arms over her back and buttocks. Her rabbit ears twitched excitedly as he leaned in placing his lips into hers for a sweet tender kiss that sent her heart soaring into the skies.

“Mmhhh.” She moaned within his mouth and savored the taste of his lips as his tongue glided across her own in a tender intimate embrace. Jaune had picked up quite a few things since his experience with Pyrrha and Nora. Velvet hummed happily inside his mouth and felt the great need to zip down her outfit in order to be naked pressing her skin into his, but she settled for the slower approach because she wanted it to be intimate and special.

Humming some more as she slurped her lips around his tongue they made out for several minutes on her bed with Jaune cupping her taut perfectly ample buttocks in each of his hands making her squeal pleasurably inside his throat. She wiggled into his broad nicely chiseled body some more and felt one of his hands reach up to tug on the zipper of her bodysuit outfit. Velvet squeaked in surprise and broke off from his mouth with a dazed smile on her face and eyes leering seductively into his blue ones.

“Go ahead, Jaune. I want you to undress me, take control, and make me a woman. I often fantasized about this exact scenario plenty of times in class, I even….pleasured myself using a pencil end visualizing it was one of your fingers going into me.” Velvet admitted making Jaune chuckle a bit as he pulled down the zipper of her bodysuit.

More of her bare skin became exposed eliciting a shudder from Velvet when his fingers touched her body. Within a few more seconds she felt her suit barely cling to her frame with the zipper all the way down by her butt. Smirking at him and bouncing off the bed to stand up Velvet stepped out of her suit and held it closely to her now naked body in a playful seductive manner.

‘She’s so...cute! Oohh, why did I have to follow my dick into doing this? I mean, sure I’m helping Velvet become a woman, but still….kinda have to put a lid on Nora’s craziness in passing those treats around.’ Jaune thought finding Velvet’s athletic perfectly fit body draw his eyes to it. She soon let her clothing slip from her hands letting her 34C cup breasts bounce free becoming exposed before his eyes.

Jaune salivated as the chocolate’s residual aphrodisiac elements inside his body began to stir his body up with arousal. Velvet’s eyes widened when she saw his erection form through the blankets of her bed leading Jaune to undo his jeans entirely and appear fully naked in front of her. She sputtered out in excitement with red cheeks and twitching bunny ears before eventually crawling back onto her bed over him like a mate ready to copulate.

“Velvet...you’re beautiful.” Jaune said feeling his breath become hot and full of arousal. Velvet blushed brightly and nodded feeling flattered completely by his words.

They were both naked now and she was pressing her nude form up against his body scraping her breasts across his pecs and cupping the side of his face lovingly. Leaning down she latched her lips onto his again tenderly sucking on his lips with eyes closed. They made out lovingly and slowly while Velvet occasionally pushed her whole tongue inside of Jaune’s  mouth tasting him all over again.

“Hmmhh! Oohh Jaune!” Velvet hummed wetly after briefly parting her lips from his face and looking heatedly into his eyes from above. “I’m ready, please….take me now!”

With that, Jaune nodded and gripped his fully erect member from underneath aiming it upward at Velvet’s sopping pussy as she descended upon him cowgirl position. She carefully aligned herself so that he would enter her pussy and once she felt the thick engorged head of his length push into her folds she shuddered loudly in wailing bliss.

“Hhaaa aahhh!” She hollered out in a breath when feeling her moist cunt lips spread open inviting him in. Velvet lowered herself even  more so onto it feeling the thick girth push into her tender maidenhood stretching her out and making her clutch Jaune’s shoulders tightly. Biting down on her bottom lip she eventually felt his length touch her hymen, which had been loosened through years of leg training,but still she counted herself as a virgin up until this point.

“Do it.” She permitted causing Jaune to grip her hips tightly and gently plunge his waist up into her folds completely taking away her hymen and pushing his monster of a cock entirely inside her pussy. “Mmnngh! Haaahhhh!”

“Nngghh!” Jaune grunted and held Velvet’s hands within his own interlocking their fingers as the bunny Faunus slammed herself down to the hilt atop of his dick. He felt her soft buttocks rest against his upper thighs and her slick wetness enclose around his length entirely. Jaune felt his member push against her cervix slightly aching to go all the way inside her womb itself once the girl pushed herself that far down on his cock.

Velvet arched her chest forward and tossed her head back moaning breathily and loudly in bliss. She called out his name repeatedly in soft whimpers of elation as she took a moment to rest there with his meat firmly inside her quirm. Taking a moment to adjust and savor the feeling his firm dick snugly sheathed inside of her, Velvet looked down at Jaune with a loving smile before moving her hips forward. She grunted lightly and rowed herself along his waist slowly and with thrusting pelvis rowing forward and backward.

Jaune winced at her tightness and groaned out loudly in pleasure as he felt Velvet’s pussy squeeze and tug him with every forward motion. The bed shook and the bunny Faunus savored the feeling of his large dick snugly throbbing inside her stretched out walls, Velvet bit her bottom lip as her vaginal muscles clung tightly to Jaune’s length coating it in slickness.

“Ooaaahhhh! Jauunne!” Velvet moaned out loudly with head tossing back again as her body started accelerating its movements. Her hips rolled faster and her body undulated along his with more strength, her hands left his and planted themselves into his pecs enabling her to bounce her body rampantly against his hips.

Velvet was now riding Jaune in an animalistic frenzy with pussy squelching noisily and wetly after being plunged by his dick. In and out Jaune’s length went into her sopping folds making her croon out in arousal each time he hit her core. His large bloated balls slapped against her buttocks with how intense she was going, soon her feral instincts for mating kicked into overdrive causing her to ride him with even more intensity. To the point her buttocks frequently slapped his thighs with breasts jiggling up and down in front of him.

Jaune moaned loudly within his throat feeling himself ebb close to release as Velvet’s pussy squeezed and pulled on him.

“Ah ah ah ah aahaaahhh! Oohh Jaune!” She cried out with eyes closed and mouth wide open in a smile of utter bliss. Her buttocks jiggled with every intense slam of her body onto his, Velvet was practically bouncing up and down on him like a wild animal ready for breeding. Jaune,fortunately, had the common sense to ask if she was safe to let out inside of. He wasn’t wearing a condom at all and worried about getting her pregnant.

“V-Velvet! I’m gonna lose it in a bit!” Jaune called out feeling the ever continuous pressure of her pussy squeeze the life out of his dick pull him over the edge steadily. His hips still absentmindedly humped and pressed into her soft nether regions with sweaty skin meshing into more skin. Velvet was incredibly soft in body despite her ferocity in the sheets.

She started bouncing herself faster and harder onto his waist determined to squeeze his dick into her very womb just out of primal lust. She was rocking her hips so fast it felt the bed would break in structure due to all the shaking.

“I-it’s okay, Jaune! Let it all out inside of me! I want to feel it! Furthermore, we rabbit Faunus are always one hundred percent safe unless it’s our mating period. So go ahead and please cum inside of me!” Velvet explained practically begging for his seed to spill into her pussy.

Jaune nodded in acceptance and started bucking his hips upward into her waist, his arms reached up and grabbed ahold of her bouncing tits squeezing them tenderly in his fingers. This prompted Velvet to start squealing out loudly with impending orgasmic bliss, and soon she did just that. She ground her pelvis hard and slow onto Jaune’s waist before halting and seizing up in a tremendous orgasm that caused her body to quake.

“Kkaayaaaahhh!” Velvet cried out in absolute ecstasy as she shivered in climax feeling her pussy muscles squeeze Jaune’s length for everything it was worth. Sporadic gushes of her walls clamping down on his tool followed with intensity, Jaune grunted with clenched teeth and wound up giving in causing him to buck into Velvet Scarlatina’s tight slightly furry pussy and cum like a volcano!

“Aagghhk! Here I come, Vel! Aaghh!” Jaune bellowed and arched his back, plunged his hips upward into her convulsing vessel filling up the Faunus angel’s womanhood with thick viscous amounts of sperm!

Velvet felt her mind melt in bliss as she felt the warm gooey liquid of Jaune’s seed flood into her depths, into her womb with loud throbbing noises over and over again.

“Ahhh.~ Oohhh yeah.~” Velvet crooned out in orgasmic bliss as she slowed her grinding to a gradual halt on Jaune’s waist. She bit her bottom lip in ecstasy and wiggled herself some more on his body feeling the last remnants of his sperm pump straight into her cunt filling it to the point of overflow.

Once she stopped the girl sighed out dreamily and gently collapsed on top of Jaune’s frame from above. She rested her cute head onto his chest with hands affectionately around his neck like he were a longtime lover.

Jaune, breathing a bit raggedly as he held her, shifted his position so that he could get out of bed and hunt Nora down.

‘I really shouldn’t have done that in the middle of chasing that crazy girl,but dammit those chocolates are too strong in making me a crazed love machine. I don't even want to imagine who else she gave those to, there were a lot in that casket after all.’ Jaune thought to himself about to get up from the bed after pulling a blanket over Velvet’s body, but then the door of Team CFVY’s dorm room opened up causing him to pause in his tracks.

“Wow, looks like you really gave her a fucking. Hehe.” Coco spoke out in a curt whimsical tone as she entered the room apparently alone.

“Y-yeah, once you get those chocolates in you the libido gets dialed up to a hundred. Have you seen where Nora went?” Jaune asked unafraid that he was now standing naked in front of Coco Adel, one of the most popular and powerful students in school.

“Yeah about that, she’s only doing that to mess with you, Jaune. Even she knows her limits to certain things.” Coco revealed making Jaune let out a great sigh of relief until she said the next part. “That’s why she’s only going around passing them out to those you’re familiar with, like Ruby and her team once she makes her trip around campus, Professor Goodwitch, that visiting Haven team, and maybe some of the visiting teams for the Vytal Festival tournament. There is a lot in there.”

Jaune paled and froze in shock making Coco chuckle before removing her designer bandolier from her body and taking off her sunglasses.

“Love that look on  your face by the way, real cute being scared stiff about that reality. Speaking of stiff….” Coco trailed off and peered her dark eyes downward at his length still erect and pointing upward at her. “....you should know that she gave me one too and I’m as frisky as a cat in heat, babe.”

As soon as she revealed that Jaune snapped out of his trance and noticed her face was up close to his with arms locked around his sides and lips pressing up into his own. Jaune was too surprised to resist and felt his urges well up again once Coco slid her tongue into his mouth tasting him.

“Mmhhhh.” Coco hummed wetly into his throat as she worked her tongue expertly around the inside of his throat. Jaune felt very surprised by this and suspected Coco just had more experience than the rest of the girls he’d been with up till now.

She held her hands smoothly around his neck running her fingers along the skin of his face as her tongue slowly swirled around in his mouth occasionally dominating his tongue. He felt goosebumps all over his body as the sensation of making out with her continued. Eventually Coco felt his erection spring and tap between her thighs prompting her to yelp in surprise and snicker giddily after breaking off from his lips.

“Getting excited are we? Well, how about we get right down to it…” Coco suggested then stepped back and pulled up her sweater and beret revealing her perky pair of D cup tits before Jaune’s entranced eyes. She hastily undid her pants letting it fall down around her ankles revealing nothing but a thong around her pelvis. Coco was in excellent shape, she was sleek, slender, and fit to perfection like Pyrrha. She didn’t have as much muscle on her body as the redhead did, but she  could easily pass for a supermodel if given the right conditions. Her tits were nice and perky, her waist was slender and athletic, her hips wide and voluptuous. She was sexiness personified and knew it.

“Like what you see, handsome?” Coco asked seductively before dropping to her knees and placing her arms along his thighs as his member tapped her forehead. “Before we start rutting like animals I want a taste of this, hope you don't mind.~”

“Nope, I don't.” Jaune sputtered out feeling his lust overtake his senses and rationale again. He soon felt the warm wetness of Coco’s mouth close in around the head of his length. Jaune let out a winded groan as he felt the fashionista close her lips tightly humming her moan of taste while gripping the lower half.

Her grip was strong despite her hands being surprisingly smooth and slender. Coco worked them both around his base softly stroking it back and forth while she slowly pushed herself further onto his dick. Her throat expanded as his meat pole slid more and more into it, Coco hummed pleasurably with eyes closed till Jaune’s length reached the back of her throat. Her lips were pressed into her hands at this point, she was just that deep.

“Hhmmhhh!” She hummed again and started drawing herself back then pushing herself forward slowly in pattern. Her lips remained tightly sealed around his length slurping it lightly with tongue rolling around over it causing him to squirm in her grasp.

Coco like this; seeing a boy at her mercy. This motivated her to work even harder and taste his cum down her throat. Taking her hands away from the hilt she was allowed more room to fuck her throat on and started pumping her head hard into Jaune’s waist taking his member in deeply and squeezing the man-meat with her throat muscles.

Jaune reacted to this by groaning loudly and placing both of his hands around Coco’s head as she humped his waist with vigor. Her tight wet mouth sputtered out in saliva as she shooked and swallowed up his entire dick. He was easily the biggest she’s ever seen and the chocolate she ate earlier unhinged her more sexual inhibitions. She wanted to go wild and play it dangerously with the blonde lad.

Creating loud sucking sounds with her lips as she hammered her face into his groin Coco continued thrusting his length for minutes on end making Jaune groan out loudly in pleasure. Her mouth was tight and her lips slid across his phallic length with ease creating slippery friction. Her throat was even tighter when it cushioned his length snugly inside its wet confines. Coco hummed blissfully in taste as she face-fucked herself rapidly into Jaune’s waist with arms hooked around his thighs keeping her deep.

Headbutting his groin for several more minutes she was feeling his balls beginning to throb and readying to cum inside her gullet. Coco kept her lips sealed and aimed to work him to the finish, a few seconds later and that’s just what she got. Jaune groaned out loudly and bucked his hips into her face feeling himself let it all go inside her mouth. His balls flexed and bloated with member throbbing inside her throat. Thick blasts of semen poured straight out of the head of his member and into Coco’s gullet! The heavy gunner’s eyes bolted wide open in surprise as a thick deluge of seed splashed down her throat. She wasn’t expecting as much abundance before, this forced her to chug everything down fast before she could choke.

Gulping loudly as Jaune held her face into his crotch Coco continued swallowing everything down for a few more seconds. Her stomach felt full of Jaune’s essence as he drained it into her throat and Coco, loving the taste, found herself sucking harder until he was done.

“Mhhhhh!” She hummed warmly before popping off her wet lips from his crotch with a sticky gooey trail of saliva bridging her lips to his shaft. She was surprised to see him still hard as a rock following that ejaculation and peered up to see Jaune breathing a little roughly yet still standing and full of energy.

“Got stamina and man juice for days, don't ya, blondie? Hehe.” Coco chuckled before rising up to her feet and wrapping her arms around his shoulders keeping him close and basking in his warmth as the aphrodisiacs inside their bodies kept them in the mood.

“Heh, yeah. Maybe it’s also the cherry chocolates messing with m y aura and making last as long as a horse. Who knows.” Jaune answered back feeling Coco’s hands run up his chest affectionately as they ‘danced’ together in the middle of her team’s dorm room.

“Well good to know because I aim to ride you like a pony in a few seconds. Glad I sent Fox and Yatsuhashi out on errands collecting Dust and ammo from Vale. That should give us some time to ourselves. Wanna take this to my bed, hun?” Coco asked sexily making Jaune nod before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Coco directed him over to her bed in the upper right corner of the room. There were magazines, gun clips, etc, all lying around her bed frame. Jaune paid little attention to it as she laid herself down along the bed spreading her legs openly before him. Coco positioned herself beautifully like a lioness readying herself for its domineering mate. Jaune gulped audibly upon seeing her elegant frame lay spread before him while wearing a welcoming smile. Her pussy lips were moist and ready for penetration as she spread them apart using two of her fingers.

“Come here and fuck me already, Arc. Keep me waiting and I’ll mount you myself and ride you till morning.” Coco  beckoned making him nod instantly before crawling onto the bed over her body. He felt this was ironic since earlier Velvet took charge and rode him like an animal, now, here was her tough-as-nails team leader laying herself open in submission.

Getting onto his knees and placing them underneath her thighs Jaune positioned himself above Coco’s perfect body with member achingly hovering over her drooling slit. Coco bit her bottom lip in excitement as she felt the engorged head spread open her pink wet lips before encasing itself in them.

“Aaahh.~ Oohhh yeah.~ Put it all in me, loverboy. I can take it rough, in fact, I’d prefer it if you were rough with me.” Coco coached just before Jaune lowered himself down onto her body pushing in the rest of his length inside her pussy. She reacted by hiking her legs up in the air with feet dangling just outside his broad shoulders.  

Her vaginal cavity spread wide open to accommodate his girth and Jaune dauntlessly pushed himself all the way inside feeling her walls squeeze tightly around his shaft. He winced at her tightness and felt his dick touch up against her very cervix making the famed leader of Team CFVY quiver underneath him. Leaning himself down and making the position look more like a mating press than a missionary one Jaune settled himself onto Coco’s body with dick firmly sheathed  all the way inside her tight pussy. She clenched her teeth and scraped her fingernails across his biceps as he took a moment to settle there letting her adjust before rutting.

“Ooagghh! Now….I’m good and ready. So fuck me, jaune!” Coco bellowed out with chest sticking up and out pressing into his pecs.

‘Wow, she is domineering.’ Jaune thought before nodding and pumping his hips hard into her pelvis making her feel the full force of his member plow her insides steadily causing her to grunt out in aroused breaths.

Coco moaned lowly in her throat as her body started rocking back and forth into his frame with legs wrapping around his buttocks keeping him locked in. She bit down on her bottom set of lips with excitement and hooked her arms around his  neck looking straight into his eyes with a mischievous glint of excitement. Jaune started grunting lowly as his hips began hammering into her waist like a jackhammer.

Coco relished this sensation and loved how deep he went and that the wind was knocked out of her lungs each time he hit her womb with that tool of his. Smacking his waist into her from above Jaune proceeded to rut into her pussy even harder creating squelching noises from the intense insertions. His member sawed back and forth into her pussy creating small splashes of vaginal fluids each time he went in. And he did go in deep, this made her stir with great sexaul elation.

‘Ooaahhh yeah! I can see why Nikos and Nora are the way they are now. This stud is dynamite! Haahhh!’ Coco thought mentally thanking the chocolates for making this scenario all the more exhilarating with their body enhancing properties.

As soon as she ate it earlier she felt her loins stir up with great excitement and her libido hit the ceiling. She had needed to fuck something bad and seeing the way her friend Velvet looked at Jaune upon eating one she felt he was the go-to guy for it. So far, she had no regrets whatsoever about her decision.

“Mmgghhh!” She crooned out feeling her body curling along Jaune’s frame as his hips continued slamming into her depths.

The harder he went in on her the more titillated Coco became, that and the fact that his large dick managed to hit many sensitive places inside her body. She could feel her womanhood stretch out and wrap tightly around his appendage as it plunged into her core thoroughly. Her body became glistening with sweat the longer Jaune rowed into her, soft smacks of flesh resounded constantly throughout the room for minutes on end. In the middle of all the sex Coco came at least three times all over his length once he hit one of her G spots. Jaune had yet to cum and Coco was determined to milk it out of him by force.

‘Alright, tough guy. Let’s see how you like this!’ Coco thought before wilfully squeezing her cunt muscles around his length tightly making him wince.

“Urgkh! Aaahh! What are you d-doing?” Jaune grunted out feeling his face go red as he looked down to see Coco’s smiling face wink at him.

“Making you cum, handsome. And you better do it, don't worry about getting me knocked up either, I’m safe right now.” Coco answered and locked her legs tightly around his buttocks and squeezed her pussy even more so around his length causing it to throb violently inside her pussy.

Jaune felt he was at his end right now and pumped himself into her body several more times before burying his length into her quirm and cumming!

“Aagghhh!” He grunted out and slammed his hips hard into Coco’s snatch causing her to cum yet again in unison.

She tossed her head back and undulated her body along his frame feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze and clench repeatedly on his cock as it spurted a multitude of thick ropes into her insides filling up her pussy. Coco groaned out in ecstasy as she felt his viscous seed pour into her womb therefore expanding her insides her a little. She jerked and twitched along with him in climax, squeezing his member for all it was worth in the midst of an intense orgasm. Her arms latched tightly around his neck, her legs clamped shut around his butt, Coco rode him out for nearly two whole minutes till she eventually collapsed into a blissful heap.

Jaune breathed out raggedly feeling spent as her limbs relaxed and fell off his body. Pulling himself up he saw that she was wearing a similar expression on her face matching Velvet’s. Part of him was proud of his work, yet still he worried what Nora had done.

‘If she’s passed those out to as many female students that I know then I might in for a whole lot of trouble. If it is an army of them coming at me then I’ll just run for it and let the effects wear off their bodies.’ Jaune thought as he pulled his slick coated member out of her quirm causing a syrupy fall of sperm to ooze out.

Getting up off the bed and draping a blanket over her nude body Jaune went to put on his pants and noticed he received a text message from his scroll.

‘It’s from Nora.’ he noted and clicked on his lock screen.

‘Hey there, Jauney, I know you probably rocked Velvet and Coco’s worlds just now and still probably worried I passed these around to everybody. Well don't, I only gave them to gals we know, like Ruby and her team, and most recently Professor Goodwitch herself. A whole lot of others too, but I wouldn't worry about running on empty, meow, because I told them to only eat them on certain days then seek you out. You’re only human after all, granted a very virile and horny human. Hee hee.  Here’s the list below in correct order. You’re welcome.~’

Jaune’s face fell flat at this and scrolled down to see the list she mentioned, his eyes became as wide as saucers and his face went completely red. When his member became slightly erect he felt a twinge of soreness and pain course through it.

‘I really hope they’re not on their way right now.’ Jaune thought before gulping down his nervousness.

Then came a knock on the door followed by Fox’s voice.

“Hey Coco, we’re back. Open up the door now if you would, me and Yatsu are holding a lot of your ammo crates here.

“Eeep! Out the window I go!” Jaune said to himself before hastily putting on his jeans and lunging out the window of the story two building.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

 


	4. Blonde Witches and Bitches Have More Fun

  
  
  
  


**Sweeter Cherry Chocolates**

**RWBY**

**(Loosely based off original Cherry Chocolates fic)**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Four- Blonde Witches and Bitches have More Fun**

 

*********

With a resounding crash Jaune Arc had leapt out the third story window without so much as remembering he was up that high.

“Aaaaagghhhh! I regret everything!” He screamed in abject terror and hoped his aura would be enough to protect him from the fall, but then he was suddenly suspended in mid-air halting his descent. “Huh? What the-”

He looked below him and saw that he was levitating magically in the air just inches away from the campus pavement. He was about to thank his luck until he heard the familiar clack of heels making its sound known to his ears. Gulping he turned his head to see Glynda Goodwitch approaching wearing a rather displeased frown on her face. Jaune felt the color drain from his as she lowered him to the ground with her wand. 

‘I’m suddenly really grateful I at least managed to put on my boxers before I jumped.’ He thought gulping nervously as he unwittingly mooned many of the student body behind him with a half-covered ass.

“Mister Arc….I will see you in my office right now. Barring one of the many significant rules you may have broken with school property, one of them being moonshining, whatever sexual hijinks you may have enacted need to be reproached immediately. Also, you are indeed exposing half of your buttocks to the student body behind you.” She pointed out making him turn his head to see many of the Vytal guest teams staring in blushing shock at his exposed buttocks. 

“Y-yes, ma’am. Lead the way.” Jaune uttered out making Glynda turn on her heel and drag him telekinetically with her.

“Come with to my office now, please, so that I may file you a week’s worth of detention then send you on your way back to your room. Certain rumors are coming to light about your….rather debaucherous lifestyle….and it all started with your teammate Nora Valkyrie handing me that delicious treat earlier.” She revealed making Jaune halt in his tracks and stare at her in confusion.

“So you mean...you’re not going to lust after me like everyone else she shares it with? Because I am kinda chasing her down right now, but she’s...well...Nora. Miss Good…..witch?” Jaune trailed off when she turned her face back to him with a barely restrianed expression of lust. Her eyes were half-lidded and oozing predatory intent, her lips curved upward in a sadistic smile as her tongue came out licking her sides tastefully.

“Not yet, I am a woman of patience first and foremost, Jaune. I will have my turn yet, once you are within the confines of my classroom under the detention order I issued. All week long. If you will not come  then I will simply storm your dorm room itself and drag you into it, is that clear?” She stated with a sultry voice flicking her wand and pulling him up closer to dangle his face up close to her.

“Crystal.” Jaune answered back nervously and felt his eyes get lost in those light-green eyes of hers while she stared him down with a rather lustful gaze. 

Glynda smiled back in response and continued tugging his levitated body with her back into the Main Beacon tower. He would consider this a walk of shame of some sort, what with plenty of students gossiping when looking at him, but he found he was too glued to looking at Glynda’s tight ass being hugged by her hoop skirt. It just swayed magnificently side to side with every sashaying step she takes, Glynda knew he was staring and smiled coyly feeling anxious for the first detention session later today.

Plenty of student eyes were on the sight of the legendary ‘Vomit Boy’ dangling half-naked by the sexiest teacher at Beacon. Many of them were female eyes that stirred with longing too seeing as how Nora shared many of the treats with these girls.

“Hee hee hee, the fun’s really starting.~” Nora snickered to herself with little hearts in her eyes as she hid behind a tree nearby. The case containing all the chocolates stayed in her hands still with more than half capacity.

********

“You couldn’t have simply hid out until they left, Jaune? Maybe creep by them when they arrived at the room?” Pyrrha questioned as she squeezed her hand around his under the desk.

They were here, all of them, at Professor Port’s Grimm Studies class. Jaune and his team were seated at the row above Ruby and her team, many of the students around the class tended to their devices while pretending to listen to the teacher boast on about past glories.

Jaune noticed that Ruby and her team were staring nonstop at him the whole time with starstruck eyes while Pyrrha just glowed with happiness and red cheeks. It was obvious she told them a rather vivid re-telling of their time with him the dorm room, plus, seeing his length in full unrestricted view probably made them that way too. Jaune gave Nora the occasional dirty look from afar for passing those chocolates around the campus, after he got stopped by a lustful Velvet and Coco he had lost track of her which let her reign chaos.

‘Darn my young male hormones! If I didn’t get distracted by them I’d be able to catch Nora in time! Also, why did sis and mom need to put in that many?!’ Jaune stressed mentally clenching his other hand menacingly at the whimsically happy redhead down the row. She got up from her seat and took a spot between him and Pyrrha wearing a giddy smile on her face.  

“Oh Jauney, you can’t still be mad at me, can you? Look at this cute face and tell me if you’re feeling angry.” Nora challenged cutely hugging his right arm and directing him to look into her smiling face reeking of happiness. She batted her eyelashes for added effect making her more adorable than even Ruby.

“Guuh! No fair...using that look. Ruby coined that face and literally owns the copyright. I really thought I had built up a tolerance to it too.” Jaune grumbled when trying to shield his eyes from her cuteness. This was making her snicker before she turned right back to Pyrrha with a knowing look and a nod. Jaune spoke up again unknowing of their intentions. “As for your question, Pyr. I...panicked and jumped out the window. Couldn’t let Yatsuhashi and Fox see me and want to perform vasectomy for having their teammates for sexual brunch.”

Pyrrha giggled happily and clutched his left arm to her body even closer while resting her face into his shoulder.

“That’s alright, Jaune, I forgive you. I’m going to have to get used to having many of the girls here at the academy lust after you, so long as me and Nora have your heart, I can deal. You make me feel far too good to ever want to be mad at you anyway. Additionally I believe some of our friends down below may want a piece of you as well after I regaled them with the tale of us making love.”

As soon as she pointed this out Jaune turned his head to the Ruby’s team seeing each of them nod to her assumption.

“Eeeeee! I’m so happy my year-long dream finally came true! That afternoon together, Jaune, was magical!” Pyrrha squealed in delight.  Ruby’s team all nodded their heads again when remembering the sight of his foot long slab of meat hanging between his legs. 

Yang stood up to speak her piece amidst the lecture that no one was listening to. 

“Speaking of which, I want a go now. Hey P-money, you good with that? Me sharing your boyfriend right after class today?” Yang proposed making both Ruby and Weiss blush hard and look at her incredulously.

“YANG!” They yelled in unison catching some eyes their way, ironically Port just continued on with this story as though he heard nothing.

“....and that’s how I defeated ten Deathstalkers with a spork, a slingshot, and my manly will! Now, allow me to regale you on another tale I call ‘Spooking The Geist’, it involves a little girl named Pazuzu…..”

He continued on in the background while Yang simply waved them off and smiled at Pyrrha expectantly.

“Of course, Yang, Jaune is quite amazing in everything from his touch ,to his kisses, and to everything else between. Mhhhhm.~” Pyrrha answered making Ruby flail her arms looking peeved and wearing a reddened face while doing so.

“Yaaang! You can’t just….I haven’t, I don't know what I want, but Jaune is off limits!” Ruby squeaked out flustered beyond belief.

“Y-yes! What she said, J-Jaune is with Pyrrha,right? Permission or not, you can’t just….call dibs! There’s a rulebook on this somewhere!” Weiss protested weakly making Pyrrha and Nora squeeze his sides even tighter while Yang simply brought herself up on the desk surface to stroke his face seductively.

“Hey now, she said I have the go-ahead so….when do you want all of this, Loverboy? I’ll have you know that I don't let just anyone get a sample of the Yang-Meister, usually they have to meet Ember Celica first before I even give them a chance. So far there’s been no takers, buuuuut I’m making an exception for you.~” Yang cooed stretching open her button stop of her uniform brasserie showing him her bra-less chest.

“Mhhph!” Jaune grunted feeling his erection kick up within his pants as she stretched her shirt out even further showing him her nipples. Jaune was having trouble  breathing now and Weiss and Ruby both had peeved looks on their faces at the blonde’s brazenness. Blake simply tried focusing on class in front of her while having her right hand down her shorts doing something that was obviously making her pant.

“Just so you know you’re gonna want one of these.~” Nora chirped cutely  and whipped out a chocolate from out of nowhere surprising Jaune completely.

‘She didn’t run them out? How many were in that case?! And where did she hide it?’ He thought in surprise until Yang took it from her fingers with thanks and kept it in her hand while smiling at him suggestively.

“Trust us, Yang, it’ll spice things one hundred fold when combining with Jaune’s aura and stamina. The effect is contagious and once you get rolling you may never want it to stop.” Pyrrha explained in a sultry voice making both Ruby and Weiss blush even harder.

The two petites looked at each other and pondered if they should join in too, that is until Jaune cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Well here’s the thing, Yang, I’ve...kinda got detention with Goodwitch all this week and it looks like she’s already eaten that aphrodisiac-laced candy chocolate Nora gave her. She….wants a piece of me too right now, so…..” Jaune trailed off hoping she got the hint, but if anything Yang smiled even wider and leaned down closer to him showing him her breasts through the school uniform.

“Cool, I’ll just join you two. It’s not too hard to get in detention with Goodwitch on the prowl, we’ll make it a three’s company of hot blonde women crawling all over you like how Nora and Pyrrha did just yesterday.” She said dashing his hopes of excluding her until the blonde girl placed her hands around his cheeks cupping them adorably in her hands. “Doesn’t that sound like fun, Loverboy?” She purred while licking her lips.

“Yes…..?” He whimpered out and suddenly the desk surface above his waist thumped loudly as if something blunt struck it. This surprised Weiss,Yang, and Ruby completely until Yang’s cheshire smile grew wider when she looked back at Jaune. 

“Sounds like a big ‘yes’ to me, see you there, handsome.” Yang cooed and quickly dove in placing a quick chaste kiss to his lips making his body become like jelly at the contact of her mouth. Nora and Pyrrha meanwhile both slid underneath the desk when knowing what caused it to ‘thump’, they noticed Jaune’s bulge pushing up against his pants and into the desk surface furiously erect.

“I call dibs!” Nora squeaked out and ducked her head in closer with fingers peeling down his zipper while Pyrrha tried to fight her for dominance.

“No, it’s mine, Nora! He’s my boyfriend, meaning I have first rights!” Pyrrha countered and they both hastily undid his pants and moved his chair back a few feet so they could have more room to ‘work’. 

“H-hey! We’re in class!” He protested weakly in excited whispers while Yang leaned over to get a look.

Nora had unzipped his pants and released his hardened erection from it’s confines, Pyrrha salivated immediately upon seeing it and grabbed the hilt of his shaft tightly within her fingers. This made him groan softly in pleasure and lean back in his chair, Yang ducked her head down to watch in excitement as they began running their tongues along the underside of his cock hungrily.  

“Mmmhhh!~” Pyrrha hummed with a tasty sigh of ecstasy as she slurped the head of Jaune’s length without hesitation.

The blonde boy himself winced sharply in sensation and struggled to keep his moaning in check so as to not draw any attention from the teacher. The warm wet pocket that was Pyrrha’s mouth called out to him, her lips fastened tightly around the head of his cock with tongue slithering out to lather slowly along the underside of his length. This made it extremely difficult for him to focus with Nora focusing more on massaging his balls with her soft fingers. He panted and gasped constantly with Ruby and Weiss hearing everything and feeling awkward. Yang was just watching the show with a perverse smile as the two redheads slobbered their cock-hungry mouths all over his genitals. Slurping sounds came out from between both sets of lips as Nora then ran her tongue along his ball sack titillating him even further. Pyrrha moved down from his cockhead to place a trail of soft succulent kisses along his shaft eventually synchronizing with Nora herself as they both ran their tongues along the sides of his dick. 

“Uunngghh!~ Haaahh…..you girls….!” Jaune panted with face becoming very flustered and sweaty.  

They ran their tongues together along Jaune’s length until both of them reached the cockhead together and gave each other knowing looks before they closed their lips in even tighter resulting in a hot girl on girl make out session with his cock in between. *****

“Unnnghh!~” Jaune groaned quietly with his head tilting back, his chest started heaving due to the sensation he was feeling. Having both Nora and Pyrrha slobber their tongues over his meat was too much for him, but thankfully he had the endurance. So to speak.  

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ren, all heard the noises going on, Ren could hardly care less, but all of them felt took awkward about it going on right in front of them. Yet Weiss and Yang both felt very drawn in by the noise with innocent Ruby wondering just what it was they were doing. Both girls stood there blushing up a storm as they continued to hear the sounds of the two redheads working Jaune’s length into their mouths. They sucked him off, made out with one another having his dick smothered between their wet lips. It was such a raunchy act being performed in class that came with risk of being discovered, for Jaune this added to his arousal. For the redheads it encouraged them to go even faster. Yang leaned herself over with head sticking out from over the desk peering in on the sight of Nora nd Pyrrha working their lips over each other with Jaune’s member being slobbered in the middle. Both of them worked their mouths ravenously on him letting their tongues rove over the  exposed cockhead of Arc. They then wrapped a hand each around the bottom base of his shaft and stroked him off gingerly while they continued with the oral onslaught.

“Mmhhhh!~ Hmmhh.~” Nora purred and opened an eye to look over at Yang. She smirked her lips and winked at her before turning back to focus on Jaune’s meat. 

“Hhhmmmmmm!~” Pyrrha hummed loudly with her throat vibrating his length, her hand furiously pumped his shaft making her boyfriend moan even louder barely containing his breath.******

Nora happily went first and swallowed down half of Jaune’s erection into her gullet. He moaned sharply and hunched forward in his seat as she began bobbing back her head into his lap gingerly with loud slurps. Pumping her face back and forth and sucking hard on his member whenever she drew her lips back Nora deepthroated Jaune’s cock like it were delicious candy, the boy above was gasping hotly and really feeling the strength of her lips and throat muscle while she did it. She sucked him off for a few more minutes and then she passed it over to Pyrrha who proceeded to push her entire face into his lap as well knocking the wind out of Jaune’s lungs when she did. She closed her eyes and mewled sharply savoring the taste of his cock snug deep within her oral cavity. She squeezed her throat muscles around it and curled her tongue all over the underside of his length while bouncing her head back and forth feverishly into his waist. She relished the taste of Jaune’s meat inside her throat, loved it, craved it every day even without the aphrodisiac that is the chocolates. She was just that much in love with him. 

“Hmmmhhh!~” She hummed and vibrated her throat before hammering her head back and forth repeatedly.

‘Wow, no way….oohhh I can’t wait to get my fix!’ Yang thought feeling giddy as she watched the two suck Jaune off for the remainder of class time. 

Nora and Pyrrha, sometimes both slurping on the cockhead at the same time. Each pair of lips wrapped mostly around Jaune’s cock slurping up every last inch of it while their tongues danced around. Eventually both sets of hands fondled his balls getting him to moan even louder as his shaft started throbbing. He was getting close and with Nora being the aggressive one of the two, Pyrrha didn’t like being bumped off the cockhead so she settled for licking up his balls. 

“Ooohhhhh! Hhaaahhn!~” Jaune whimpered out loudly and some could heard the furious striking of fingers along fabric coming from Blake’s seat. They eventually got him to cover up his mouth and yell out his stifled climax as his member started throbbing within their hands. The bell rang at the same time with both girls getting him to cum unleashing a thick payload of sperm directly into Nora’s mouth! The shorter redhead gleefully squeezed her lips tight around Jaune’s throbbing shaft leaving Pyrrha to slurp the sides and watch. 

“Mmphh! Hmmmhh!~” She mewled happily as her cheeks puffed up with semen. Jaune came hard and came in abundance feeling the girl’s throat with his cum while she still sucked him off for more. It had Jaune groaning dangerously loudly from behind his desk as the rest of the class started filling out. Nora greelfully gulped down every last drop of his cum leaving only a small pool of it inside her mouth waiting like a bird bath for Pyrrha to sip out of it.

Fortunately the taller of the two got the clue and held her friend’s face in her hands kissing her on the lips and sucking out Jaune’s cum.

Yang continuously watched with starstruck eyes keeping the candy inside her hand ready to eat for whenever she would have her turn next. The  sight of them making out with Jaune’s cum in the middle only amplified her feelings of lust for the boy.

“I definitely gotta have me some of that, maybe Goodwitch will be keen to the idea.” She said to herself with a grin as they got out from underneath the desk with sticky messy smiles on their faces.

*********

Later….

 

After arriving at detention, exclusively within Glynda’s office behind the combat room. Jaune sat next to a giddy Yang while Glynda leaned against her desk with arms crossed and brow furrowed.

‘I really didn’t want to include Miss Xiao Long in on this, despite Miss Valkyrie’s mention that this was a rather open relationship with Mister Arc I wanted my own private time with him before she butted in. I suppose it’ll have to do. I’ve certainly never been one for kinkiness in sexual matters before, but maybe this experience will be an eye opener.’ Glynda thought to herself with thoughts drifting back to her earlier conversations with Pyrrha Nikos. 

‘And he just kept going, ooaahh….me and Nora couldn’t sit right for a week when he finished.~’ Pyrrha’s voice sounding orgasmic came to mind and made the experienced teacher blush brightly. She cleared her throat catching their attention and reached into her desk to pull out a small cherry chocolate Nora gave her earlier.

Jaune gulped and Yang smirked coyly as she took out her own from her pocket, he could feel their eyes focused upon him with sultry smiles crossing their faces.

“I want to see if you live up to the hype, mister Arc.” Glynda purred and popped it into her mouth to chew on before swallowing. “Mmngghh!~” 

Her eyes shot wide open as her body became extras sensitive to everything around her. her loins stirred with sexual desire, a longing so strong that it made her panties moisten immediately within her clothing. Her legs bucked inwardly as a response while Yang ingested her share and felt livelier than a lioness during mating season.

“Oohh yeah! That’s the good  stuff right there!” She cried out with a blushing wide smile on her face and got up from her desk standing before Jaune Arc. “I’m going to rock your six foot and a half world, Lover boy. I’ve been feeling frisky ever since Pyrrha described to us the tales of your...ahem...exploits. How you wrecked Nora’s ass and creamed Pyrrha’s insides to the point of having a bloated stomach, Yang wants a taste now.~”

“Hehehe, you don't say.” Jaune commented rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while mentally cursing Nora Valkyrie. He was then lifted out of his seat due to the blonde babe’s immense strength and pulled aggressively onto her lips for a searing passionate kiss.

“Mmmhhh!~” Yang moaned into his lips pushing her tongue into his mouth and feeling titillate doing it thanks to the chocolate. She was one hundred percent turned on at this very moment and made out with Jaune while Glynda flicked her wand separating her clothes from her body.

Both blonde teens turned to look back at her wearing nothing but lacy stockings attached to a garter belt with a dark lacy brassiere holding back her enormous G-cup breasts. Glynda had a voluptuous figure, wide baby-bearing hips, slim waist, and large breasts measuring everything out to be hourglass in proportions. She undid the bun of her hair letting it all fall freely and beautifully. Jaune was mesmerized by her appearance and beauty now, one would never think such a strict grumpy teacher would be such a goddess in person. She removed her glasses and set them off to the side before sashaying over to him with breasts bouncing with every step.

“Dang, teach, where have you been hiding those?” Yang chuckled earning a pointed glare from Glynda right before she flicked her wand again causing her clothes to rip off her body as well! Yang’s proportions were much like Glynda’s in a sense, but slightly smaller due to her growing youth. She still packed two DD’s like Pyrrha, a nice slender waist with muscle showing, and a pair of wide firm hips for rocking that wide supple booty. She was a bombshell by definition and Jaune felt his erection throb angrily in arousal the longer he stared at them.

“Aaahh! A little warning next time, oohhh it feels so chilly in here.” Yang gushed out feeling thrilled at being naked in front of Jaune, he turned to look at Glynda’s smirking face next until she flicked her wand a third time depriving him of all his clothing and exposing his hardened member to her.

“Oh….my….goodness!~” Glynda gushed out with happiness at seeing his large member spring free and erect. Glynda immediately flicked her wand again bringing Jaune closer to her body and suspending him in mid-air above her face. She lined him up enough so that his member was at head level with her face, she licked her lips and was about to swallow up his cock until Yang came butting in with an equally frenzied expression.

“H-hey! We’re doing this at the same time, I’m not missing out on D’Arc here!” Yang stated desperately making Glynda grumble and relent to sharing Jaune between the two of them. Now, he hung suspend between them both with each blonde’s face pressing up close to his member breathing all over his turgid twitching cock.

‘Don't I get a say in this? Oh who am I kidding? I probably wouldn’t even care about turning them down.’ Jaune thought surrendering all manner of resistance as he felt Glynda swallow up the head of his dick into her tight hungry mouth. He instantly moaned and hunched forward to the force of her suction. Yang joined in and ran her lips along the base hilt of his shaft much like how Pyrrha had done earlier. She wetly pursed her lips around his length tasting his dick on her mouth as she ran her tongue all along it’s surface. 

The pair of blondes squished their lips together around his cock slurping gingerly on it and making  him whimper in pleasure in the process. Glynda hungrily bobbed her face back and forth all while keeping him suspended. She added the occasional flick of her wand causing Jaune to telekinetically hump her face in back and forth motion. Yang suckled his balls tenderly making sure her tongue and lips lubricated every inch of those sperm-stuffed apples. She hummed ravenously in sexual hunger and felt the chocolate she ate amplify her craving for him. The same can be said for Glynda Goodwitch.

“Mmhhhmhh!~ Hoooaahh! Mister Arc….you taste exquisite.” Glynda breathed out with wet sighs of tasty bliss and resumed humping her face hard into his pelvis making him tremble in growing arousal. 

“Mmhhhmmhh! What she said, Loverboy. You can bet we’ll be doing this more often now once the others get over themselves and jump your bones too. I think we’ve all been wanting this big slab of meat ever since we saw it.” Yang cooed before running her tongue along the underside of his meat making him tremble even more.

“Uunnghh! Yaannng! Miss G-Goodwitch….oohhh it feels soo good!~” Jaune cooed out causing them to work their mouths even faster to both of them sucked on the sides of his cock at the same time. ‘Gguuh, just like Nora and Pyrrha!’

Jaune noticed this until Glynda flicked her wand again lowering him down onto the ground, he was thankful for it, but when he felt the older woman raise her foot up and rub her sole against his ballsack Jaune started whimpering in pleasure again. Glynda’s soft nylon stockings made the pleasure more swift and soothing, her foot was elegant in curvature and her skin was naturally soft. Yang grumbled about missing out of fellating him and simply settled for squatting over his face ready bury Jaune’s nose into her snatch.

“Eat me good, Loverboy. I have a feeling ol Goodwitch there is getting impatient in wanting to ride you. I’ll settle for your tongue in the meanwhile.” She purred and slumped her bottom down upon his face pushing her wet tangy pussy lips up against his mouth. To breathe Jaune instinctively put his oral skills to work and started sucking apart Yang’s vulva tasting her and going out on her pussy. 

“Hhaaahhh!~ Ooohh yeah, P-money wasn’t kidding about your skills!” She hollered out and began grinding her buttocks along his forehead feeling his tongue rising up to swirl inside her taint. Jaune tasted the tart sweet taste of Yang Xiao Long’s pussy on his mouth and suddenly felt the craving to go to town on it. 

His member twitched furiously in excitement as Glynda continued massaging the sole of her foot along the underside of it. She loved the sight of him whimpering underneath her mercy as she swiftly stroked it along for several minutes. Feeling impatient for his member to be inside of her the blonde teacher then spread her legs apart and squatted over Jaune’s waist preparing to fuck him. Yang ceased her moaning and focused on seeing the blonde teacher straddle the boy’s waist, her lilac eyes watched as his member disappeared into her cunt making a soft squelching sound as it entered her body.

“Uunngghh!~ Oooohhh Mister Arc!” Glynda purred out loudly feeling her cheeks become flushed and her body shiver in waves of pleasure. Her pussy wetly swallowed up his engorged length feeling it spread apart her walls as it burrowed up to her cervix. She kept it there at that distance relishing the feel of it stirring up her insides and making her feel like a young woman again. 

Planting her knees around his waists Glynda deepened the impalement of his large dick burrowing tightly into her snatch. She let out a shiver of elation and planted her hands down upon his waist before raising her bottom up and slamming it down!

“MMnnnhh! Mister Arc!~ I haven’t felt this amazing….in years!” She breathed out and started pumping her hips up and down humping his waist. The steady sound of skin slapping skin began echoing loudly from inside her office. 

Jaune groaned loudly underneath Yang’s squirming cunt still tasting her and gorging himself on her wet velvet pocket. The blonde babe moaned loudly in hot loud  breaths as she leaned over planting her hands next to Glynda’s grinding her buttocks along his face. She smothered her cunt tightly on Jaune’s mouth feeling his tongue wiggle and swirl inside of her folds making her go crazy with pleasurable delight.

“Aaah aaah aaah ahhh!~” Yang panted as she started pumping herself even faster on top of him. Her fingers caressed Glynda’s leading to the teacher opening up her eyes and seeing Yang wink flirtatiously at her. The chocolate aphrodisiac running through their bodies loosened all manner of inhibitions making the next act they pulled more suggestive to follow.

“Come here, teach, give your troublemaker student a big wet kiss.” Yang teased making Glynda twitch an eyebrow in annoyance at her behavior. With a flick of her wrist she hauled Yang’s face over to her own making her lips crush wetly against her mouth for a steamy lesbian kiss!

“Mmggh! Mmmhhh.~” Yang moaned softly iont the embrace and felt Glynda’s soft lips curl hers apart passionately with both women sucking each other’s face in wet steamy splendor. Glynda held her hands around the girl’s head running her fingers through her hair was they swabbed saliva. Yang tasted her teacher on her tongue and felt Glynda push hers over her own dominating the teenage girl in a steamy lesbian embrace. 

They hummed and moaned wetly into each other’s mouths with fingers interlocking together. Jaune continued writhing underneath their bodies eating out Yang with much gusto while pumping his hip up into Glynda’s pelvis. He felt her folds squeezing down hard on his length as it drilled into her depths pushing against her cervix constantly. Glynda was slamming herself so hard on Jaune that it was making very loud skin-slapping noises that went along with her moans. She kept her hold on Yang’s face aggressively tonguing her out and turning the girl into jelly. 

Yang decided to get even and reach for the older woman’s tits grabbing her strong hands around each fleshy melon and pinching her nipples tightly in leisure. 

“Uunnnghh!~” Glynda moaned loudly inside the blonde’s mouth and broke off leaving both faces panting and dazed with lust. 

“Hehehe, weak spot eh? Mine too? About we get each other off so we can focus more on Loverboy, hm?” She proposed receiving a curt nod from Glynda as she reached for her student’s tits and squeezed them hard into her hands making her writhe violently on top of Jaune’s face. Her buttocks was now slamming rampantly along his forehead making it difficult from him to continue eating out her pussy, Yang felt her walls beginning to convulse wildly with impending climax as Glynda mercilessly twisted her nipples.

“Haaah aaahh aaahaaaahh!~” Yang cried out and clenched her thighs tightly around Jaune’s face cumming hard into his mouth and grinding herself on his head in wild sporadic undulations!

“Mmmphh!” Jaune groaned out from underneath feeling Yang’s juices spritzed all over his face, his tongue lapped up as much as he could making her squirm pleasurably at the sensation she was receiving. Yang purred and ground herself harder along his jaw for another minute or two until she threw herself off entirely. 

Jaune was left there breathing with a messy face littered in her fluids, Glynda purred huskily from above and rose up to plant her feet just outside of his thighs. She brought her hands behind her head in a provocative fashion showing her tits  bounce and jiggle as she bounced frantically on his cock. Yang saw his turgid monster plunge wetly in and out her cunt with wild abandon, Glynda was making sure to push him as deep as possible with her movements. She’d slam herself down on it then grind her pelvis into his waist ensuring it went even deeper inside her body. Her cervix was feeling his cockhead push ever deeper making her writhe in pleasure as she continued fucking herself on it for minutes on end.

“Aaaah aah aha ah ah ahaaahhhH!~ Mister Arrrrc! I’m cumming!~” She hollered out with face scrunching up in unbridled bliss. Her eyes closed shut with mouth smiling wide open in an ecstatic grin, she slammed herself down on Jaune’s cock one final time before feeling her walls coil tightly around the remainder of his shaft making him groan out loudly in release. 

“Haaaahhh!~ Here it comes, Miss Goodwitch!” Jaune grunted out and plunged his hips upwards into Glynda’s snatch making sure his dick pushed into her womb before letting out a thick heap of  spunk deep inside. 

Glynda’s eyes shot wide open in surprise and let out a cry of elation as he came inside her. Loud thick bulges of sperm flowed into her womb one after the other with her pussy muscles squeezing more out of her student’s phallus for nearly a whole  minute. As she came down from her orgasmic high Glynda slowly rode out on top of him. Yang watched with perverse fascination the sight of Glynda’s taut buttocks kneading back and forth along Jaune’s waist. 

‘I can actually hear it, the sound of Loverboy’s sperm  going into Goodwitch. Hope she’s not able to have kids because that is certainly a lot of spunk.’ Yang noted licking her lips and saw Glynda slowing down her movements. 

She halted her hip movements with a pleasured sigh and dismounted from Jaune’s waist surprised to see his erection still standing. Glynda purred happily with a sultry smirk and looked to Yang with a questioning gaze.

“Have another chocolate on you? Miss Nikos says if Jaune has one he’ll be rejuvenated to go multiple times like an animal.” Glynda asked and Yang nodded before rushing over to her discarded uniform clothing to take out a spare cherry chocolate. 

“You’ve really got a gift, Jaune, I’ve never known anyone to be both a maestro at eating a girl out and still maintaining an erection after cumming like that. Pretty sure you knocked up Miss Goodwitch if she’s able to have kids.” Yang commented making Glynda bristle up with a force blush and hug her arms nervously. 

“And I've never seen you with a boy...or a girl, miss Xiao Long. In spite of all your claims as the ‘Party Girl’.” Glynda commented back making Yang rub the back of her neck nervously and cough. 

“Well anyway, here you, blondie. Have yourself a good second wind so you can fuck me next. I’ve been dying to try out this bicycle ride.” Yangcooed popping the chocolate into Jaune’s mouth and making him eat it by pushing her lips into his own and forcing her tongue inside. This evolved into a sweet passionate kiss in which Yang’s tongue pushed the chocolate down his throat both greatly arousing Jaune and spiking up his hormonal levels of lust to an absurd degree.

“Nnngghh!~ Hmmmmm.” He found renewed strength and grabbed the girl’s cheeks into his hands forcing Yang to swallow up his tongue as he forced it back into her throat. She was startled at first and soon relented into feeling him assert himself over her. Soft wet moans of oral bliss came out as the pair rolled tongues together openly after Jaune successfully gulped down the treat.

“Oh my.~” Glynda felt aroused and sexually excited all over again seeing him swallow up Yang’s lips. She fingered the cum-splattered pocket that was her pussy letting some of the spunk drip out as Jaune forced Yang onto her back.

“Mmhhhhh!~  Hmmmm, hoohh yeah. Be rougher with me, blonde boy!~ I like it this way!” Yang panted out the moment they broke off lips. Jaune smirked at her and leaned back ready to fuck her in a bent missionary position. 

He sat back and knelt underneath her legs placing his thighs underneath hers lifting her bottom up. Yang’s quivering pussy was there in front of him throbbing with excitement and arousal ready to be plunged. He grabbed his member and guided it over her moistened slit. Yang was breathing hotly with an eager smile on her face while Glynda simply came around Jaune’s backside to run her hands over his chest watching it. 

With a gentle push he slid the cockhead inside of Yang’s folds spreading them wide apart and making her stutter in bated breath. Her toes curled up and her legs were then held upward by Jaune as he pushed in half of his length into her quim making her toss back her head in growing ecstasy. 

“Ahhhh!~ Oohhhh...hell! You’re so thick! Uunnh! I really thought I could take it.” Yang whimpered pleasurably with a wide smile on her face as Jaune pushed even deeper into her body. Her pussy coiled tightly around his length with legs coming around to wrap around his backside pulling him even deeper. 

She whimpered a little when he reached a tight space that was once thought to be her hymen, Jaune looked to her and saw her nod before feeling the squeeze of her legs pull her down all the way on top of her. Due to years of flexibility training, she had lost her hymen, but oddly enough she never lost her actual virginity until now. She was just too proud to admit she was all talk.

“Uunnghh!~ Hooohh yeah!” Yang moaned out tossing her back her head as Jaune pressed himself on top of her body. Her legs wrapped around his lower back as he began steadily pumping his phallus into her sopping tight quirm. 

Glynda moaned as she watched the hypnotic rutting motion of his hips grooving in and out of her leg-lock, Yang was constantly moaning sharply in loud breaths as her body squished against the floor beneath them. Glynda cupped Jaune’s jawline turning his face so that he could meet her lips in a warm sensual embrace. 

“Hhmmh.~” Glynda hummed warmly into Jaune’s  lips relishing the taste of his mouth sucking apart her lips and tasting her insides with his tongue. 

Meanwhile, Yang was underneath writhing and bouncing her hips back and forth into his waist as he pummeled her pussy with his member. In and out it blurred wetly inside of her body making soft slapping noises between their bodies. Yang panted and grunted in coarse breaths keeping her legs locked tightly around Jaune’s backside, the feeling of his thick large member pushing apart her insides drove her crazy with sexual delight, she simply couldn’t get enough of it.

“Oohhh yeaaahh! Rail me, Loverboy! Uuaahh! Aaah ah ah ah ah aaahh!” She moaned out loudly in pleasure arching her chest forward into the sky while Jaune made out with Glynda Goodwitch. The older woman mewled hotly in his mouth repeatedly as they rolled their tongues against each other in warm oral bliss. 

Jaune grew harder ,and as a result, started bottoming out of Yang’s pussy at an even faster rate. To the point of slapping his pelvis into her bottom creating louder slapping noises and causing her body to bounce and wiggle along the office floor. He was harder than steel inside of her tight wet vaginal pocket, he began diligently rolling his waist into her pelvis after spreading her thighs further apart. Yang was squealing out loudly in utmost elation and panting raggedly while doing so. She felt Jaune’s dick push in deep and thrust hard, his member was hitting so many weak spots inside of her pussy that she felt her mind slip into an abyss of lust and pleasure. Her hands reached up to her own chest squeezing her fingers around her nipples furthering her state of euphoria while he continued plowing her. Her face was contorted into one purely of sexual mania with her eyes going up and her tongue falling out of her open mouth. She feverishly bounced her bottom against Jaune’s waist making her go deeper and feeling his cock push hard into her cervix arriving inside of her womb.

“Uuuuaaaahhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy. 

Glynda and Jaune ceased making out soon after, leaving both faces flushed as the woman smiled at him dreamily with love in her eyes, then he turned his attention back to Yang’s writhing form and saw her grabbing her own tits in frenzy. Deciding to help her with that Jaune reached down to wrapped his hands around them along with hers making her shift her attention toward him with a curious smile on her face. He winked and started squeezing them harder with her hands directly underneath his, Yang sealed her lips and mewled loudly in ecstasy once she felt her tits become tightly squeezed and played with. She tossed her head back panting in pleasure as Jaune continued groping her large breasts while continuing to fuck her. He felt the warm slick flesh of her cunt wrap even tighter around his length as it continued sawing into it with gusto. Jaune also took a moment to relish how pleasant Yang's skin was, it was both incredibly warm and equally soft with sweat glistening off her body because of the sex. She looked beautiful writhing about underneath him.

“Loverboy….~ I’m about to lose it, you gonna pop your top inside of me? It’s a risky time, you know, and I don't feel  you wearing a condom.” Yang cooed seductively and reached her hands up to place them on Jaune’s shoulders before grinding her waist tightly against his. 

“Unngh, if there’s one thing I’ve learned with Nora and Pyrrha, actually make that two. It’s that we don't believe in condoms and this adds to the spiciness of it.” Jaune answered in a lustful tone making her smirk back at him while internally growling in pleasure. 

‘I can just take a thing of BC pills later, dad prepared them for me when I turned sixteen. Figured I’d be wild on the sexual libido years.’

Yang then hit her climax like a brick wall and felt Jaune shove himself to the hilt inside of her before letting out a loud orgasmic growl!

“Ggaaahhh!~ Here it comes,  Yang!” Jaune declared and started hammering his hips voraciously into her waiting pelvis. Yang instantly wrapped her legs around his backside tightly pulling him in deep inside of her cervix feeling his large cock throb with ejaculate as her body trembled.

Her walls repeatedly squeezed in around his length making him groan loudly in ecstasy while his cock pumped load after load of his potent semen straight into her waiting womb! 

Yang tensed up and grit her teeth together as she let her colossal orgasm ride through her body! Her entire frame shivered in wild undulating ecstasy, her vessel repeatedly squeezed down on Jaune’s dick milking more and more seed out of his throbbing member while she came like a squirt gun! Glynda smiled coyly at this and felt she received ammo to tease her with. Then the blonde stud suddenly tumbled back and pulled Yang by the wrists up to fuck herself on his lap seated upright style. He reached around and grabbed her wide supple buttocks squeezing them as she bounced up and down onto his lap fucking herself on his length while still experiencing her climax. 

Yang then moved her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep embrace, their lips met together and erotically curled against each other with tongues sliding about. Yang was desperate to feel Jaune’s saliva on her tongue as she shoved it into his mouth tasting him. Their sweaty teenage bodies continued to writhe and heave together in sexual bliss while their orgasms continued to surge. Quickly enough they faded leaving both of them panting raggedly with blissful smiles as the embraced in post-coitus.

“Mmmhhh.” Yang purred and held her arms around his neck tightly as they basked in the afterglow of sex. Glynda crept by and leaned in splitting their heads away from each other so she could grab both their heads and bring them into her face. 

Getting the idea Jaune and Yang opened up their mouths and engaged the saucy teacher in an oral three-way of wet  lips and hungry tongues slurping about with each other. It was such a raunchy exchange neither girl would have expected to have with one another, Yang made out with Jaune then had her tongue sucked on Glynda Goodwitch, then Glynda made out with Jaune while Yang crept in close pressing her lips against his at the same time. The blonde trio continued their work like this resulting in Jaune feeling his erection stiffen up thickly inside of Yang’s quirm once more. 

She moaned softly within her throat and started grinding herself back and forth onto Loverboy’s waist. Jaune winced when he felt her walls tightening around him again telling him she wants more. Knowing this Jaune held her close as she leaned back from his body, her hands were on his shoulders and she started humping herself on him with a tight leg-lock around his back. Jaune started pumping his pelvis up into Yang’s waist feeling her vaginal walls coil down extremely tightly on his length. 

“Mnnngghh! Mmh mh mhmh mh mh!” She grunted with sealed lips as she bounced enthusiastically in his lap. Her butt cheeks slapped constantly against his thighs as she was now fucking him all over again with the cherry chocolate fueling her overwhelming lust. 

Jaune simply went along with it relishing the tight vice-like feel of her pussy squeezing his membery dry as it sawed in and out of her cervix. Glynda watched with fascination and felt too excited to simply wait, thus, she leaned over Jaune’s face and angle herself so that her tits dangled over his mouth. Getting the idea, and feeling hungry, Jaune latched his lips onto the older woman’s breasts with mouth on one nipple and hand on the other making her squeal sharply in sensitive pleasure. 

“Nngghhh! Ooohhh Mister Arc!~” Glynda panted out with eyes closed in bliss. She held her hands around Jaune’s head pulling him even closer to her chest while Yang bounced herself up and down on his cock intensely moaning as she did so. 

The pair of women panted and moaned constantly as they were being pleasured by  Jaune, the cherry chocolates amplified every feeling they received resulting in their minds succumbing to the bliss of pure nirvana. Yang continued writhing about in his lap feeling her end coming after roughly forty-five minutes of fucking herself on his meat. Glynda gnashed her thighs together feeling her sensitive mons throb and pulsate with growing need. Juices began seeping out of her quirm while Jaune simply kept feeding from her breasts. Her large mammaries didn’t produce milk of course, but that didn’t stop Jaune from enjoying the feel of Glynda’s nipples in his mouth. At some point he grabbed both of them and pushed them in closely letting his tongue flick across both of them at once.

Enough minutes of this had passed and Glynda came hard around while standing up! 

“Aaaahhhhhhh!~” She cried out with face scrunched up in ecstasy. 

Coincidentally, Yang felt her climax hit her again too. Jaune’s member had just pushed up into her G spot making her walls clamp down and release another gigantic orgasm flowing through her teenage body! He ground his pelvis hard into Yang’s waist feeling her walls coil extremely tightly around his length as she came!

“Aaaahhhhh!~” She cried out with cheeks flaring bright red and body shuddering violently in orgasmic release! Her vessel milked him furiously for his seed as Jaune bucked rampantly against her lower body, loud skin-slapping sounds were made from that moment with Yang riding out her monstrous orgasm to the point she actually passed out.

“Oooohhh, totally worth the hype.~” She murmured dreamily and  slumped back off of Jaune’s waist with a loud wet plop of his member slipping out of her cunt. Glynda noticed he was still erect and coated with the girl’s juices. . 

It turned her on eve more seeing someone  like Miss Xiao Long become a sexed up mess of a person, the young girl was on her back pantingly raggedly all while wearing a delirious smile on her face. Her blonde mane of hair was also frazzled from the intense fucking she had just experienced and was still having Jaune’s cum from before ooze out of her quim.

“My my, Mister Arc, you left Miss Xiao Long in such a state.” Glynda playfully cooed as she leaned her head down onto his dick. Jaune sat on his ass waiting while taking a brief moment to catch his breath. He hadn't cum that time inside Yang but seeing Glynda’s blonde head up close about to wrap her lips around him made his member twitch with excitement. “I’ve also noticed you didn’t cum yet. Allow me to correct that, Mister Arc.~”

With that Glynda popped open her lips wide open and pushed her head down onto Jaune’s meat swallowing up the head of his cock and  several inches of it into her gullet in one fell swoop.

“Unngghh! Haahhh, Miss Goodwitch!” He groaned out loudly as he felt her throat squeeze around half of his cock. Glynda simply closed her eyes and mewled sharply at the taste of Yang’s juices and remnants of Jaune’s sperm. She sucked up everything instantly and coiled her tongue around him as she started bouncing her head back and forth in his lap.

A soft echo of sucking sounds followed with Glynda Goodwitch deepthroating her student’s length, she relished the taste and squeezed her lips tightly around every inch of his meat she could get into her mouth. She loved feeling naughty like this, so uninhibited and wild as if she was a young vixen again ready to mingle. She really owed it to the cherry chocolates and Jaune’s stamina for pleasing her and Yang so long,in fact she nearly passed out several times already so far. Jaune was just that good of a lover and she certainly wanted more from him later on.

“Mmh mh mh mh mh mh mh!” Glynda slurped his length pleasurably for minutes on end with Jaune holding her head down into his lap feeling the suction of her lips increase. His moans constantly came out in hot loud breaths and eventually came hard inside of Glynda’s gullet!

“Haaaagghhh!~” He cried out and pumped his hips up into the teacher’s face making her green eyes bolt wide open in surprise followed by her cheeks puffing up with his semen. 

“Mmnngghhph!” Glynda sputtered out as she felt thick payloads of sperm blast into her mouth and flow down her throat. Glynda  smiled gleefully inside and gulped down every last glob of seed she could, with loud audible swallowing noises she drank down Jaune’s cum like it were a delicious smoothie. 

He moaned deeply and held her head in close to his lap feeling the heaven that was her mouth sucking him off. For a full minute he came into Glynda’s gullet until eventually finishing up with his erection still in her mouth. Glynda took a brief moment to gulp down the rest and slowly pull herself off of Jaune’s waist showing him her clean oral insides as she traced her tongue around her lips.

“Quite tasty, I think I may call you to detention every day from now on, Mister Arc.” She giggled playfully and received a soft smile from him before reaching her right hand around his length stroking it between her fingers. “I still need to have my second round, are you ready?”

Jaune smirked confidently and flashed his white milky aura through his body feeling refreshed and charged up to take the lead. Glynda marveled at his length when she felt it thicken greatly within her fingers, she couldn’t even get a decent grip around it anymore due to how thick it became.

“Sure am, Miss Goodwitch.” Jaune answered and sat up on his knees with erection out and ready for action

‘Oh my, I think Miss Nikos was right on the money.’ Glynda thought to herself feeling nervous as Jaune approached her ready to fuck. He crawled on top of her and grabbed ahold of her legs spreading them apart as he pushed himself back inside of her quim. With a loud squelching noise and the thrust of his bulging insertion Glynda arched her chest forward and shouted out to the heavens as Jaune began fucking her anew.

***

In various positions he took the older woman, even fucked her against every wall of her office so to speak. From mate-pressing her down on the ground with the first position, making her legs dangle as he plunged his thick slab of cock deep into her pussy, to pinning her up against the wall and making her hang off of him. Glynda was moaning non stop as he filled her insides touching up every weak spot she had to offer, with every single thrust he made the boy stroked her G spot making her cum constantly all over his member during copulation. 

She bounced wildly and moaned loudly in his mouth with tongues twisting in an open-mouthed  embrace. Glynda was losing her mind the same way Yang was and feeling better for it, her legs had wrapped around his waist when feeling his shaft bloat with a discharge of cum. The moment he pushed deep inside her womb he let out a thick helping of his seed making her mind light on fire with sensation. She squeezed him tightly milking everything out and creating a goofy delirious face as she felt every drop pour into her.

Once Jaune was finished cumming he pulled Glynda back to the floor and engaged her on all fours in the doggystyle position. He  shoved his steel hard member into her quim and fucked her ravenously for another hour on end making her sputter out incoherently with eyes drifting up to their sockets. Rutting into her like an animal he fucked her until she came hard one last time and passed out. Her vessel clenching his rod coaxed him into slamming his hips inside of her once again filling up her body with cum as the cherry chocolate’s effects on the two girls remained leaving them addled beyond belief. 

Jaune simply sat back panting slightly and wishing he had a cigarette to light up for the occasion. 

“Hype….uuaahh...lived up to….mmnnnh.~” Glynda breathed out with chest heaving up and down.

“Yeah, definitely, teach. Huff...huff...need to get the others in on this, they got to have a taste.” Yang moaned back with an equally delirious smile on her face as cum oozed out of their pussies in abundance.

 

**End of Chapter**

AN: Thanks for reading!

  
  



	5. Five Times the Arc, Five Times the Fun

  
  
  
  


**Sweeter Cherry Chocolates**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Five- Five Times the Jaune , Five times the Fun**

 

*******

 

Later, after his wild romp with both Glynda Goodwitch and Yang Xiao Long Jaune decided to give up on chasing Nora and retrieving the runaway cherry chocolates his family gave him. He decided that the  boat had long sailed and maybe half the female student body would be using those treats on their boyfriends or significant others. Hopefully. Really hopefully. He got paranoid whenever he passed by random girls having chocolate treats in their hands unsure if they were really his, even more uncertain was how they looked at him when he passed by. This escalated his walks to his classes with his teammates right behind him. 

Jaune certainly didn’t mind the sexual shenanigans, but there was a limit to how wild things would get and he already had Pyrrha as his girlfriend. Nora being with him was more akin to a sex-friend relationship until both parties would start developing feelings for each other. She was slowly getting over Ren not feeling a certain way for her, but Jaune hoped that would someday change. In anycase, the chocolates were still on the loose and in the hands of many female students. His aura amplifies the effects driving whoever tastes them and chooses him as their partner into a sexual frenzy that’d keep up him occupied the whole day making them addicts. Jaune wanted to be a ladies man alright, but not having dozens of women literally pile themselves on top of him. 

So far he had Yang interested, Pyrrha as his official girl, Nora was there as a fuck buddy along with Velvet, Coco, and Glynda Goodwitch. The bigger problem was that himself was addicted and couldn’t resist diving back into sex-fueled debauchery if given the chance, heck he would feel better if Pyrrh wasn’t so open-minded so sharing him as she did. Jaune really wanted to find a bunker somewhere within the Emerald forest and wait everything out until their addictions tided over and his life can return to normal. Fortunately Ozpin got involved and ordered an immediate moratorium on their shenanigans, apparently all the sex distracted students from the pile up of missions Huntsman had to take across the kingdom walls.  Jaune didn’t know whether to thank Ozpin or the Gods or whichever higher power there be, but he was extremely grateful. His sore genitals were too.

Relishing in the relatively peaceful days that followed Jaune felt his life, or some semblance of it, had returned to normal. With the exception of many girls eyeballing him hungrily like he were a piece of meat. He was still nervous around Yang, even more so around Glynda, Pyrrha thankfully showed restrained and basked in the knowledge that they were finally an item. She loved declaring herself his girlfriend at every opportunity. Coco and Velvet would often stop by and cop a feel on his ass just to make him squeak while the bunny girl occasionally tried sneaking in a full kiss on his lips. 

Waiting around for things to blow over he decided to focus back  on his studies and improve his caliber as a Huntsman student. Starting with missions his team undertook with Team RWBY, little did he know that shit was about to hit the fan in one of the kinkiest ways possible.

******

“Alright, Pyrrha, training time! I’m so eager for this. I can just feel my Semblance waiting to come to me. I hope it’s something cool like white fire powers or laser beams, ooh, even better; Bone Claws.” Jaune gushed excitedly like a child as he stood in the training room of Glynda Goodwitch’s combat classroom. 

“Hmmm, I doubt it's some sort of incredible superpower, Jaune, but I too am excited to see what’ll be. For now though, let’s focus on the sparring session. I want that reward you’ll give me if I beat you fair and square.” Pyrrha said eyeing me like a lioness ready to tackle its prey. She stood across from him with her weapons ready, her spear being in its short sword form and her shield arm raised up. 

“Heh, okay. Here I come!” Jaune called out reading his fighting stance and swiftly charged at her body determined to strike out a weak point she had in her posture. Pyrrha quickly dodged his attack and counter quickly by backflipping towards him aiming a somersault kick at his face. 

Jaune got out of the way in time to avoid feeling her left heel smash his head in and retaliated with a swift precise flurry of sword strikes aimed at his girlfriend. Pyrrha expertly deflected and parried each one leading to a high-paced  flurry of fast-paced movement and well-aimed strikes around the room! Both students were moving fast creating sparks everywhere from their weapons while moving around so gracefully. Jaune took every moment he got to check his girlfriend out while she backflipped showing him the under area of her skirt flashing him the camel toe showing through her shorts.  

‘She’s perfect! She really is, at least when she’s not a sex freak like Nora. I can’t believe I had to literally tie her down on her  bed to keep her from raping me.’ Jaune noted and engaged Pyrrha as soon as she landed leading to more sounds of metal clanging against each other. This was the kind of training Jaune had been hoping for ever since the madness of his chocolates getting out making everyone he knew into sex-craven addicts for his schlong. He had to admit it was priceless seeing Weiss’s face when she saw how big he was.

“That’s good, Jaune! A little more force in your thrusts, and be lighter on your feet when you’re engaging. Also it helps to be alert at all times. I can see your mind wandering in the middle of this.~” Pyrrha instructed with a smile as she moved constantly shifting her footing while engaging him.

She moved like she were dancing parrying his weapon expertly at every critical moment. This was a test of skill for Jaune and he was happy that it didn’t involve sex. A funny thing for a guy to say but his genitals were really sore sometimes from having it back to back. Having fucked both of his redheaded teammates, Pyrrha and Nora,  felt utterly amazing, but he wanted to focus on his huntsman skills right now and not fall far behind. Last he remembered he was terrible at it fighting skill despite ironically being an amazing lover.

“Unugh! I’ll get you yet, Pyrrha. If or when I unlock my semblance I’ll be all over you!” Jaune said back challenging her and m kaing the girl shiver up with excitement at his wording.

“Oohh, then what will you do to me, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked blushing brightly and making him want to take back his wording as she deflected another swipe of his blade from overhead with a loud clang!

“I-I...didn’t mean it like that, oof!” Jaune scrambled to explain leaving him distracted enough for Pyrrha to land a serious hit on  his chest via a low-kick! He was knocked onto his ass by her and seeing that his Aura was nearing the red now.

“No distractions, Jaune. Even if I looked distracted myself my keen senses could anticipate your attack pattern, it’s called being in the moment.” She instructed and flashed him an apologetic smile as she reached down to pull him up. “I’m sorry for sounding horny by the way, it’s just been a week already and this Dry Spell is killing me. I need you to give me the Jaune D’Arc, as Yang called it, honey. I beat you fair and square after all.” 

Jaune nodded and admitted defeat as he rose to his feet. 

“Alright alright, you win. Fair is fair and an Arc never goes back on his word. I just wish yang didn’t call it that.” He said sourly making her giggle.

“Well, it’s been a week already for me and Nora, which by the way is making her stir-crazy and needier for your seed. My own needs have only increased exponentially as well so I can guess Yang and the others largely feel the same. You better take care of us, Jaune, I don't care what Ozpin has prohibited.  Huntresses need their man to sate them.” She explained passionately with a deep blush on her cheeks as he reached over and pulled Pyrrha into an affectionate hug leading to their mouths meeting in a sweet loving kiss. 

“Hmhmhm!~” Pyrrha moaned thinking on how she missed this feeling and slid her right hand down to his pants cupping his growing bulge. She hummed musically as she tasted her boyfriend’s mouth inside and out for several minutes until they broke off in a heated breath. 

“Don't worry, I’ll definitely ‘treat’ you later tonight. Maybe Nora too, I just wish I could unlock my semblance in time for the Vytal festival tournament already. All the sex, no matter how amazing it feels, is kinda distracting me from achieving that.  I can’t be in two places at once.” Jaune explained making Pyrrha nod while blushing. 

“I know, but imagine if you were,hehehe. Oh what fun we would have, but right now let’s go get cleaned up and meet in the room. I’m sure Nora and Ren are out right now.!~” She suggested receiving a nod from him as they pulled apart just in time for Jaune’s body to suddenly start glowing brightly!

“Uuaagh! What...what is happening to me? It feels like my Aura is instantly charging back up!” Jaune exclaimed examining his shiny glowing body while Pyrrha was taken back by the surprise burst of energy he was exhibiting. She covered her eyes as the glow flashed throughout the room blinding her from seeing what came after.

‘It must be his…..semblance! It’s finally manifested!’ She thought to herself keeping her arms up over her hair covering her eyes from the blinding light. Fortunately it died down quickly enough and made her jaw drop at the sight of what was seen ahead of her. 

Her weapons dropped down onto the ground instantly and her lovely green eyes sparkled at the appearance of not one, not two, but three duplicate Jaune Arcs standing next to each other! The real Jaune was the one standing in the center because of much colorful he looked compared to the other two that were slightly pale in color scheme all over. He blinked twice and checked his sides to see two living reflections blinking back at him with just as much stupor and confusion.

“Eerrr….wha? P-Pyrrha! Look I-I made duplicates!” Jaune, the original said, then the right one next to him spoke too.

“Like Blake and Sun! This is so awesome!” The right added as the left one chimed in after him.

“I finally have my semblance now! And it’s amazing!” He gushed mirroring Jaune Prime’s expression as he excitedly looked to his clones like mirror reflections. 

He could feel their bodies as extensions of themselves moving independently through thought alone, although he is only to make one speak at a time. Still they acted like extra limbs on his body and he was very excited about it. For funsies he did a quick dance gesture just to see if all three would move at the same time as he did. He did a quick Gangnam style dance pose making Pyrrha rub her forehead with slight embarrassment until they stopped.

Both of them were far lighter than him in terms of color and hue making it noticeable which one was the real him. Jaune looked back at Pyrrha and found her surprised face mirroring his until hers changed into a very hungry expression that involved her licking her lips with her tongue.

“Oh boy, I know that look  all too well. She’s in frisky mode now and there’s no stopping her when it hits,but...then again….I can be in three places at once now.~’ Jaune thought to himself seeing his girlfriend strip him down with her eyes as she walked up to him with an excited look.

“By the goddess, Jaune...I do think we’ve actually unlocked your semblance. This is amazing! It’s a different league from the others since they feel like flesh and bone fueled by your very own Aura.” Pyrrha explained as she felt the on the right up making him and the original Jaune giggle as she tickled his middle arera. 

“So solid too.” She reached over to poke it in the belly feeling that it was solid and laughed like a Pillsbury dough boy. “And responsive enough to be considered ‘real’, this is amazing, Jaune. I’ve heard of semblances that could only create afterimages or temporary clones before, but this feels like it’s on a whole nother level entirely.” She marveled and flashed him a knowing look followed by a seductive wink. She closed in on the real Jaune by putting her silky long arms around his neck pulling his face close to hers exciting him sexually.  

“I defeated in training, showing you that you have come a long way alright, and we just helped unlocked your Semblance. I  think you know what that means, darling.” She purred with a pair of hopeful starstruck eyes that shimmered with excitement.

Jaune chuckled knowing this was coming, but dammit she deserved it for helping him reach this important milestone.

“Sure thing, Pyr. This means a fun romp tonight between you and me in the dorm room, all night long with just the two of us.” He answered making her bounce high into the air gleefully squealing in celebration. He and his Semblance clones laughed in unison at seeing her childlike exuberance show. but when Pyrrha landed used her polarity to whisk their weapons away they stopped and saw her pulling apart her corset teasingly before all three sets of Jaune’s eyes. She had a naughty smile on her face and bedroom eyes glowing while her gloved fingers pulled apart her corset enabling a full unrestricted view of her luscious breasts. All three of them gulped in unison and saw her toss it away after undoing it.

“Actually, Jaune, I was hoping we can do it right here, right now, using that special semblance of yours for obvious reasons. Think you can keep yourself multiplied and….have your way with me from every angle? I’d like a Jaune style gangbang.~” Pyrrha suggested with a seductive allure in her voice as she saw all three Jaunes go red at the idea feel their bulges throbbing inside his pants.

“Ho...okay, Pyrrha, you have me sold on that idea! Boys!” Jaune said to his clones making  them nod back to him in agreement as though they were just sockpuppet extensions to his mind. They looked back at Pyrrha and nodded before quickly shrugging off their clothing and tossing away everything else. Jaune saw his elite red-headed soldier of a girlfriend shiver with excitement as he concentrated in making two more clones. 

Another pair of Jaunes manifested into existence already naked alongside the others, the girl was positively salivating at the sight of five 14 inch long dick standing erect when they finished undressing their clothing. Of course the clones simply had theirs whisked away in a blur of aura whilst Jaune simply had to pull his off. 

“Oohh my goodness!~” She squealed excitedly as they closed in around her body feeling up her perfect shape and cupping her ass through her short skirt and  tight black spats. Pyrrha was cooing loudly and feeling the original Jaune massage her breasts into his hands at a leisurely pace making her coo with excitement. 

She felt original Jaune kiss his way up along her neck making her shiver in delight while the other ones rummaged her through her outfit finding openings to take them off. Pyrrha felt their hands touch her between her legs, massage her bare shoulders, and run fingers along her face until original Jaune came up to swallow in her lips for a brief make out session.

“Mmhhhm!”

They were indeed flesh and bone like the first one and all of them bared Jaune’s clan symbol on their foreheads with a small number in the center of the double crescents. She didn’t realize why she didn’t see them before, but was glad there was an easier way to tell them apart now. Pyrrha felt her insides stir already with excitement as she felt the sum total of Five Jaune Arcs, including the original, feeling her body up even more until while wearing cocky smiles.

“Ooohh Jaune! I’m so proud of you!” Pyrrha gushed forgetting her sexual excitement for a moment and feeling pride in her student/boyfriend already. 

“It’s all thanks to you, Pyr. Now, I think it’s high time for that reward I promised.” Jaune said making all his copies nod in unison as they resumed stripping their girlfriend of her clothing. A minute passed and the sounds of clothes shuffling followed, Pyrrha’s pauldrons landed on the floor, her circlet came off her head leaving her hair to fall free and beautifully grafting her in the image of an actual goddess. Jaune felt his heart stir up even more and signaled his clones to remove everything else on her body.

Her leggings stayed on her legs making them look fuller and smoother, her short skirt came undone and tossed to the side, her sash was tossed away to rest with the other articles of clothing leaving her only in her leggings, arm warmers, and rust red thong clinging to her body. Pyrrha was nearly as naked as can be and she liked it liked being surrounded by copies of her boyfriend with same size cocks.

He smirked and commanded his clones to get to work. Hands were everywhere all over Pyrrha’s perfect body touching, groping her tits, fondling her ass, basically feeling her up from all directions. Jaune the original and one of his clones took to kissing up her neck in soft supple sucks of her skin making Pyrrha shiver in delight. They moved their attention down to her breasts where one clone took to sucking on her right  nipple into his mouth making her squeal even more in growing ecstasy. This brought them down to rest on their knees with Pyrrha doing the same feeling her body being ‘tortured’ by the clone boyfriends. 

“Uuaaaaghh! Oohh yess! Ohh it’s everything I dreamed it would be, Jaune!” She hollered out tossing around her head waling in euphoria.The lower set of clones then tugged her thong off revealing her moistened pussy in front of their eyes, Pyrrha then shifted her hips about squealing in growing lust as the clones returned to fondling her body. 

She was mewling in between the two upper clones now pulling her nipples into their mouths with tight lip squeezes making Pyrrha moan even louder. They started sucking hard on her breasts squeezing her nipples tightly in between their warm wet mouths, she sighed happily and started breathing faster they treated her body with utmost care. The funny thing is Jaune prime could actually feel what they were feeling all at once, he touched his mouth with a finger and felt the sensation of her nipples being sucked into it. The sensation of Pyrrha’s areola, something he was very familiar with by now, felt like it was inside his mouth while his two clones fed on her tits like babies. She was flushed with pleasure and running her own hands along her head in hard gasps of ecstasy.To her it was like he was in four places at once. Finishing undressing entirely Jaune, who had stood back a moment pior, went over to his girlfriend still being molested by his four clones as per his imagination and willpower. It felt so weird to work them the way they do and have reflections of himself act like puppets. But seeing Pyrrha in such a state of unbridled lust and pleasure put a smile on his face as he eyed readily with greatly increased lust. 

She saw him staring at her while his clones started feeding from her swan-like neck and collarbone.  Pyrrha smiled brightly at him as he gestured to his penis standing fully erect and throbbing as he approached her, commanding them mentally to stand straight up they all pointed their erections into her face suggestively. Pyrrha looked like an excited child during the holidays.

“Oooh! Jaune….this is so exciting. Think, you may even satisfy Nora, myself, Yang, and the others when they come around. This semblance of yours is a godsend!” She gushed reaching up for a pair of dicks coming from the two clones and gripped each shaft firmly making Jaune and his duplicates groan  in unison.

“Uunngh! Pyrrha….wow….okay then, I take it you're excited. So….start sucking.” Jaune commanded making her nod eagerly as she began stroking the dicks in each hand in feverishly strong yet gentle strokes. He winced again in pleasure as he felt his dick being pumped energetically by the ghost feeling of his girlfriend's hands, it was such a bizarre sight seeing his length from a different perspective getting stroked by her.

She smirked slyly as she worked both insanely large dicks in her hands with a  smile on her face. Pyrrha was beautiful, majestic, kind, and loyal, but underneath all that she also had a kinky side that came around round him. She looked up to see Jaune’s face breathing harder as his member stood in front of her own being invisibly stroked by the phantom feeling of her hands. She remarked it as odd yet very interesting. Deciding not to leave him hanging she reached her head forward swallowing the head of his dick into her mouth making the real boyfriend gasp loudly in pleasure.

“Mhmm!~” She hummed tastily and closed her eyes running her tongue along the underside of his length while she jerked the other two off. Jaune reached forward grabbing the back of her head pulling her even further on his dick where it met the back of her throat. Pyrrha dutifully squeezed her wet throat muscles around it entirely making him salivate as he felt her mouth suck him back and forth. The clones moaned in unison as they continued feeling their erections get stroked by her two hands, the ones being unoccupied knelt down behind her with one placing his hands over her large breasts fondling them to her delight and the other reaching down to begin feeling up her ass. 

Pyrrha squeezed her eyes tightly and began bobbing her face back and forth fully on her boyfriend's meat slurping it with strong suctions of her lips. 

‘Ooohh!~ I can feel him everywhere! His hands are squeezing my breasts, his fingers are in both my anus as well as my pussy. It feels incredible!’ She thought to herself squeezing her eyes tight in utter happiness as she worked on sucking her boyfriend’s length even harder. Loud wet slurping sounds came out constantly from the union of her lips meeting with Jaune’s phallic skin. She popped them  on and off of the slick hard meat consciously making him groan loudly in utter pleasure. 

He held her face in close and in turn Pyrrha started pumping the dicks of the two clones even faster making their dicks throb readily after several minutes of continuous handjob action.

‘Unnggh! I can feel her everywhere! Everything my dupes feel,see, and touch, comes back to me! Oh man this is so intense and Pyrrha just feels amazing all around. I can’t believe I lucked out with this kind of Semblance.’ He noted with thought tilting his head back moaning loudly in constant ecstasy while his clones did the same thing. 

Two of them kept at fondling her body from her chest to her bottom making Pyrrha wriggle her beautiful naked form. The other ones simply mirrored Jaune’s face as they felt the suctions of her hands increase exponentially making them ready to cum soon. He noticed all three sets of their balls were now throbbing readily for release, looking down he saw Pyrrha frenziedly deepthroating his waist with lips sealed tight as she bobbed her head about tasting all fourteen inches of him. After putting off sex for so long this was a welcome treat and she deserved it more than anyone for helping him reach this level finally. Rotating his head around in circles Jaune continued groaning lowly in soft breaths as he felt the moist lips and tongue of Pyrrha Nikos continue to suck him off .

Jaune was beginning to feel his balls throb readily for ejaculation, quickly reaching down to his discarded pants he picked up the emergency box of cherry chocolates and popped one into his mouth with a tasty gulp.

“Nngghh!” He cried out feeling the surge of energy and aphrodisiac swell up inside of him making his dick throb strongly inside his girlfriend's gullet. At the same time the other clones also felt their appendages swell with newly rejuvenated energy making Pyrrha draw her head back taking one big hard suck of her boyfriend’s meat before breaking off to talk to him.

“Pyrrha...huff..huff...I’m nearly there, baby, but I just had an idea. Why don't we try this Semblance out a bit more with you sucking each of us in turns then….we can go on to plow you hard on the ground in every hole you have on your body.” Jaune proposed in such a lewd naughty way that made her bristle up with excitement.

“Ooohh yes, Jaune! But first give me one of those delicious treats. I know you have an emergency case, saw you eat one.~” She said musically making him nod and bring out his small backup satchel of the Cherry Chocolates. Popping open the box he showed her nearly a dozen little treats inside and took one out to push into her mouth feeling her lips suckle on his fingers erotically as he did so.

‘Uunngh, why do you have to be so naughty,Pyrrha? I’m going to be distracted all over again now seeing you like this.’ He voiced within his head as he pulled his fingers around her mouth seeing her chew and swallow the chocolate almost immediately.

“Mmmhmm! So good, and so full of energy.” She moaned erotically with eyes misting over and little growing hearts forming in her irises. Her body surged with rejuvenating energy, her aura was revitalized, her body became more sensitive to stimulation, and her sexual organs throbbed with excitement making her hornier than ever before. Pyrrha smiled at him showing him the full sight of those tiny glowing hearts in her eyes making him perplexed as to where this new development came from. Suddenly the phantom feeling of her fingers squeezing the cocks of his clones intensified with her gripping each one tightly making Jaune yelp out in pleasure.

“Aaaaghh! Pyrrha….!” He gasped with chest heaving as the other clones got up to join the circle as per his command. He wanted to feel her lips and tongue slurping his dick magnify by five. 

“Line up, boys! I’ll take care of you.” She purred seductively licking the top part of her lips as each of Jaune’s copies stood up over her head with dicks pointing into her face. She felt completely excited now and started off by latching her lips onto one from the far right side making Jaune Prime growl in gentle ecstasy as he felt the phantom feeling of her mouth engulfing his member through proxy.

“*Spprrt! Spprrrt!* Mmhhmm!” Pyrrha hummed as she swallowed his foot-length sausage deep working her head back and forth in constant bobbing motions. Jaune and his clone both groaned in unison feeling  her wet hungry mouth swallow that dick whole for another minute, with a hard wet suck she popped off of that clone leading to her puckering her lips around another one’s dick making Jaune Prime groan loudly again as reached for her tits with his hands. 

While waiting for his turn next on the ‘Pyrrha Wheel’ he decided to have fun with her luscious breasts and sandwich them around his length while pushing it up into her face. He snickered goofily feeling the best of both worlds; her breasts around his real dick and the phantom sensation of her sucking off his clone at the same time.

“Mhh mhh  mh mh mhmmm!~” She hummed popping her lips in loud wet smacks of her lips. Her head worked back and forth constantly making her long hair tousle about. Jaune struggled to command his clones to continue jerking themselves off in front of her face as she sucked number ‘Two’ off completely and turned her attention to number ‘Three’.

“Uunnggh!” both Jaunes, Prime and clone, moaned at the same time.Pyrrha had been putting even  more pressure over the dupe’s penis as she slurped it into the back of her mouth. She tilted her head back moaning loudly in grandeur taste, her tongue wriggled and curved along it’s smooth thick surface making the Jaune clone throb inside of her mouth while feeling her tits smother the original’s leisurely in warm fluffy bliss. 

She pumped both her head and her hand back and forth stroking them gingerly in unbridled passion. This led to Jaune pumping his pelvis up constantly between her breasts making them jiggle and squish against the sides of his penis as he pushed up into her face. Pyrrha hummed again in warm passion as she felt the thick massive schlong of her boyfriend throb between her titties as he pushed up into them more wildly fucking them. She ground her body into his waist and popped her wet lips off so she could suck on another clone’s cock taking him in deeply with hands still squeezing the other ones.

A plethora of constant wet slurping sounds filled the air along with the heavy groans of Jaune Arc and the occasional dual yelps of him and a duplicate. Pyrrha hungrily slurped on any of his dicks in sequence sucking them intensely and deepthroating teach him until she reached Jaune Prime’s again and sheathed it into the entirety of her throat nearly gagging!

“Uuungghh! Pyrrha….!” Jaune prime groaned our holding his hands around her head pulling her waist-deep feeling her tongue lather all over his penis as she squeezed him. She ground her face into his pelvis tightly squeezing her lips around his meat even more.She pulled her head constantly back and forth sucking with all her might making Jaune growl loudly in climax as he and the other clones all came at once!

“Uuuaaagh!” They all howled loudly in chorus feeling their shafts swell and burst like volcanos all over Pyrrha’s hair and face! 

“Mnnngghh!” She mewled loudly with eyes closed and cheeks puffing up with thick batches of her boyfriend’s seed. It added to her euphoric state of being that she was getting covered by multiple ropes of his semen. Like long streaks of white pearly paint each cock splattered her body coating it in thick sperm!

She hollowed out her cheeks keeping her throat chugging down the contents of his thick seed as it splashed down her throat and into her stomach. Pyrrha mewled happily drinking Jaune’s cum and being breathed in into, she could scarcely await what came about in the next phase of this naughty little  scene. Slurping hard on his member she slowly pulled herself off of his length making it pop with a smack of his lips as she stood back kneeling with a mouth full of sperm swishing around.

“Aaaahmm! Mmnh. *Gulp* Aaah….My favorite meal of the day. Hehehe.” She giggled cutely and saw her flushed boyfriend smirk back at her as her and the clones stood with erections still standing up. This didn’t surprise her, she knew Jaune had intense stamina reserves as well as an extremely high virility that doubled with his Aura usage. 

She looked around at all the lubricated dicks feeling kinkier by the second as she let go of them to lay back with spread legs.

“Come! Take me already, Jaune! In every single hole, I’ll pleasure the ones that don't have a place to stick it, just please rape me with your copies!” She hollered out with chest heaving wildly and her face constrained with a look of pure excitement.

‘Heh, she’s really gotten into it.’ Jaune thought to himself as he got up on his knees and crawled over to Pyrrha’s body with his copies ready to take her. 

Each one placed himself in a different position around her with one being by her face tapping her waiting lips with his phallus. Another laid on his side behind her body spooning her naked backside and prodding the opening of her anus with his dick, and Jaune himself simply straddled her waist from up top in missionary position guiding his erection into her drooling quim. Pyrrha was rapt with excitement making her chest heave constantly as all Jaunes surrounded her. The three other Jaune clones simply stood up on their knees around her face guiding their dicks into her face as per his command, Pyrrha licked her lips enticingly as she felt Jaune Prime’s hands grab ahold of her breasts squeezing them tightly in each hand. She mewled as she felt her buttocks feel prodded by the thick sensation of the one behind her. She welcomed the feeling of feeling her anus spread open to the intrusion of the last clone’s member. Pyrrha hardly ever took it in the ass , save for the few occasions where Jaune would rail her as such, sometimes she’d tried things out having Nora on top of her with a strap-on pushing into her buttocks, but the cold lifeless phallus made of plastic couldn't dare compare with the thick manly masterpiece that was Jaune’s own dick in flesh and blood. 

Now, she had five of them to service and feel and she couldn’t be more excited. She reached up grabbing the dicks of the two of the clones above her making Jaune wince as he felt the phantom feel of her hand sensually holding it. He the third one standing up simply smeared the tip of his erection along her lips making her shudder intensely as she looked ahead into Jaune Prime’s blazing blue eyes. They all got into position.

Jaune rubbed the opening of her wet cunt making her shiver even more as he commanded the rear clone to prod her anus with his own dick. With a strong-willed command he’d make that one fuck Pyrrha’s ass tightly while he took the front fucking her pussy in a leg-up side-saddle position.

“Mnngh, you ready, Pyr? Because I’m about to rock your world.” Jaune said brimming with confidence.

‘He’s so much more confident now and yet he’s still my Jaune. Mnnggh! I can hardly wait to do this every day from here on out, I hope it doesn't interfere with my studies to become a huntress.’ Pyrrha thought nodding back to him as he reached forward cupping her face lovingly into each of his hands while he hovered above her waist. 

Jaune pressed his lips into hers kissing her passionately and making Pyrrha mewl within his mouth as their tongues twisted about with each other. She moaned inside of his throat and swirled hers around his for what felt like forever when it really was just a few minutes. They kissed each other hungrily, breathed each other’s oxygen, and kissed cutely like lovers do as Jaune slowly moved himself close sinking his member into her waiting  cunt. A thick audible squelching noise erupted as Pyrrha felt his erection sink deep into her pussy, she wriggled her toes and felt her body shiver with growing intensity for it had been some time since they last had sex. 

“Mmnngghh!” She moaned into his face feeling her pussy stretch out all over again with walls clamping tightly on his penis. It sawed deeply into her body inch by inch filling her out in ways no other could ever hope to compare. This was hers, this is where her babies will come from! Pyrrha moaned even louder into his face as she felt him push up directly into her cervix making her body shiver as the clone behind her pushed his length into her ass.

“Uuuaaagghhh! Hhuuhhh! Oohh Jaune! Nnggh!” She broke off from his lips and hollered out feeling the extreme sensation of the clone Jaune’s dick sink slowly into her rectal cavity filling it out tightly and squeezing in to the point of reaching her bowels. Pyrrha’s teeth clenched together tightly until her mouth parted wide open in blinding euphoria making her jerk the cocks of the clone’s above as a response.

“Jaune moaned loudly feeling the phantom pleasure of having his dick jerked by both her hands as well as her walks, he reached over to hold his hand against her upper left thigh keeping her leg hiked as he started fucking her. Slaps of skin soon followed and Pyrrha was wailing loudly in blinding ecstasy as she throated the third clone’s meat frenziedly. Her buttocks jiggled back and forth to the hard savage thrusts of clone Jaune’s dick pushing roughly into her anus. Feeling the original’s appendage bottom out of her snatch at the same time left her mind reeling in untold ecstasy. Pyrrha felt the two large phalluses pushing up deeply into her body thinning out the wall of flesh between each hole. 

It was such an intense sensitive sensation that it made her cum already!

“Eeaaagghh!” Her left leg  hiked up in the air twitching wildly in ecstasy as she clenched down her pussy on Jaune Prime’s penis. He grunted in endurance of it and proceeded to continue sawing in and out of his girlfriend’s twat making loud intimate squelching noises in the process.

His clone bit down on his lower lips mimicking a reaction Jaune would have otherwise had, he held Pyrrha’s hips closely and started bucking hard into her anus filling her rectal cavity up with thick fourteen inches of Arc dick making her booty cheeks jiggle consistently with his movements. The loud skin-slapping coitus filled the room comepletely Pyrrha occupied her mouth by slurping hungrily on the center clone’s cock as he plunged into her gullet again and again. The other two clones simply let her work them using her hands, the feeling of her soft strong fingers jerking them off felt utterly amazing, and to Jaune himself it felt magnified.

‘Mnnggh! This is almost too much! I can feel Pyrrha’s body everywhere. Her hands, her butt, and her mouth. All of it during this right here. I hope we aren’t being too loud right here.’ Jaune thought to himself feeling her inner walls of his redheaded goddess squeeze his length deeply while bottoming out of her. 

He thrust his pelvis into her perfect body, again and again, making loud skin-slapping noises of wild coitus while Pyrrha simply moaned around the dick plunging in and out of her mouth.

“Mh mh mh mh mh mhhmm!” She moaned feeling the center clone’s member plunge more aggressively into her gullet. She ran her tongue along the underside of his length making the original Jaune shiver with intensity as he pushed pelvis deep into waist. Her leg twitches and her folds clenched down on him even tighter making him plunge in deep feeling her cervix open up to welcome him in. 

The frenzied thrusts grew even wilder with Jaune commanding both his body and the clone fucking Pyrrha’s ass to go even faster making her body jiggle between them as she sucked voraciously on a Jaune Clone’s dick. Pyrrha felt the miasma of utter bliss from all over her body, with her hands furiously jerking two of the duplicates while her hungry mouth swallowed clone meat deep. She squeezed every ounce of energy she had into enjoying herself on all these Arc penises. Her mind started turning into mush from the pleasure that come from it.

“Mnnnnngh!” She squealed loudly and wriggled her body wildly between their bodies feeling both her ass and her pussy beginning to clench down on their dicks.

Pyrrha felt her body seize up in an orgasmic frenzy making her cum once again in between both Jaunes causing them both to go with her! She howled loudly around the one Jaune dick sheathing itself into her mouth and shudders with orgasm causing her boyfriend and his duplicate to both cum  at the same time inside of her.

“Uugghhh! Pyrrhaaa…!” Jaune groaned feeling his balls bloat and his shaft swell. He pushed up all the way to the brink inside of her body feeling her insides coil tight milking him for thick gouts of his seed! Jaune grunted loudly and ground his pelvis into her waist tightly. Jaune rapidly started humping it back and forth as thick ropes of semen pumped into her pussy making her squeal even more as she felt it coming from the side as well.

His clone groaned along with him as both blonde studs rutted mechanically into their girlfriend filling her full of thick virile sperm. Pyrrha simply writhed and wiggled between their hammering bodies all while squeezing her lips hard one clone’s dick making it erupt all over her face!

“Aaahh….!” She held her mouth open widely with eyes closed ready for the onslaught of semen on her face. Her  hands finished jerking off the other two Jaune clones making them cum at the same time as the center one, all three dupes groaned loudly in the exact same way Jaune prime had done and painted Pyrrha’s beautiful face with thick dribbles of seed.

Rope after rope splattered across her face, filled her mouth up almost instantly, smeared her cheeks, and painted her eyes as well as her hair. She was literally covered in her boyfriend’s sperm all while feeling him pump thick amounts into her womb animatedly. It felt so good, so exhilarating, to have this happen to  her with Jaune being the prime source of it. Pyrrha had been enjoying it so much she came right then squeezing their cocks for a second time.

‘Ooooohhhh! It feels so good! I’m literally feeling Pyrrha’s hands, mouth, and butt, squeeze me at the same time all at once. Uunngh, it’s too much and  it’s making me lose a gallon worth of stuff into her body. Still...huff….huff….I can go again just fine.’ Jaune thought to himself feeling her rectal orifice clenched tightly down on the rear clone’s dick once again making the original groan softly within his throat. 

“Mmhhh.~” Pyrrha moaned loudly as she slurped the spurting clone’s cocks in slow tandem filling her mouth up with seed until they each stopped cumming. To her surprise all of them including her boyfriend were still very erect and ready for action, she turned her face to him and showed him a pool full of sperm before shutting her lips and swallowing everything down with a tasty sigh.

“Aaah…..more! I know you’re ready for bonus rounds too, Jaune. I need more!” She implored with little hearts glowing in her irises while her chest heaved with excitement.

Jaune smirked and swiftly pulled out of her commanding his clone to do the same as they got up to rearrange their positions.

“You got it, baby.” He said making Pyrrha giggle in excitement, both of them were too caught up in their lust-filled romance to remember that they didn’t lock the door to the combat room of Goodwitch’s class.

*****

Meanwhile outside of it….

 

Walking with a clack of her high-heel shoes and looked mildly peeved about something was Weiss Schnee. She walked with hard swift steps having Myrtenaster in hand ready to let out some steam as a blush coated her pretty face. Next to her was Blake Belladonna wearing her usual black,white, violet, outfit hugging her body nicely and making her hips swing with every step. She had a similar expression on her lovely face and held Gambol Shroud ready at her side mirroring her teammate’s feelings on this.

“I need to let out some stress big time, Blake. This….whatever this craziness going on is has finally gotten to me. Not only do I have Arc’s thing in my memory banks I also have to hear nearly every Yang that has those chocolates talk about how much they want to fuck him. Argh! I need a stress reliever since things are getting to weird for me these days.” Weiss explained in a huff and Blake nodded in agreement somewhat.

“I can see where you’re coming from, Weiss, honestly Pyrrha has me interested since she talks nonstop about how great sex is with her boyfriend. She loves telling people that a lot by the way.” Blake answered as they neared the combat classroom.

“Yes, I know. I’ve had to listen to brag all night long too. While I am glad that they finally hit it off with each other, I can’t help but wonder why Yang and all the rest are A-okay with it? Sharing him, I mean. Even Velvet and Coco are on board Arc’s ‘Love Train’ for crying out loud. Is it the candy?” She guessed and Blake just shrugged not really giving it any thought. 

“Probably, but it might also have to do with his apparent lovemaking skills as well as his huge pe-”

“I don't want to talk about it!” Weiss squeaked with face redder than Ruby’s cloak. She looked positively squeamish right now at the mere mention of the legendary ‘Arc Sword’ she saw that night. It haunted her mind greatly making her shiver despite feeling a great sense of arousal from the faint memory of it. 

“Okay, okay, let’s just focus on training for the time being. Enough talk about Jaune, his girlfriends, and whatever else related to it. I’m sure that the empty space in here will help get our minds off sex for the time being.” Blake proposed in a calming manner making Weiss relax and nod in agreement. 

They had reached the door and gently pushed it open reaching the inside of Goodwitch’s combat room and being stopped by the strange loud sounds of moans and slapping noises coming out of it.

“Aaahh aahha aahhh….Pyrrha! Your butt feels so good! Ooohh! Why have I been ignoring this for so long?” Jaune asked himself making both girls pale as Blake carefully and quietly closed the door behind them as they crept over.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of what was happening a few feet ahead of them, both dropped their weapons quietly and felt their jaws drop instantaneously at what they were seeing. Pyrrha Nikos was on all fours straddling what appeared to be her boyfriend Jaune Arc riding him like a bucking bronco while another Jaune Arc was slapping his pelvis into her butt from behind! They peered even further and saw that three other Jaune duplicates were standing up with dicks out and ready as she took turns sucking hard and voraciously in each on in tandem like a hungry animal!

“Mmhhh! Mhhhmm mhh mh mh mhhh! Ahhh…!” Pyrrha broke off from the one on the far right with a gasp of tastiness before quickly dipping to her left to swallow up the other making both the Jaune behind her fucking her ass moan along with the one getting sucked off. She had her breasts squeezed between each hand using them around the third dupe’s dick pumping them up and down constantly while humming as thick wide Arc member plunged into her mouth with wet gusto.

She slurped and bobbed her head frantically headbutting his waist and filling up her throat with his cock as she sputtered about swallowing everything on him. She mewled loudly grinding her face into his waist tight squeezing her lips as she slowly pulled herself off to go back to the other one. Behind her was one Jaune, the most vocal copy they’ve seen so far, pounding her ass wildly with hands on her hips keeping her steady as he drilled into it. Her cheeks jiggled constantly with rippling waves of impact making her moan as she swallowed up another dick in her mouth tasting a Jaune copy in the process. 

Weiss slumped to her knees and watched with mind-broken ‘horror’ while wearing a thick blush on her face. Her hands quivered as she gripped the side of the wall watching Pyrrha ride herself wildly about on a Jaune copy’s dick enjoying it. The look of happiness on her face was unrivaled as she moved from one dick to another slurping them with passion. She was still stroking the center clone’s cock strongly using her large lush breasts once again making her feel envious of the beautiful redheaded spear-woman. Blake on the other hand simply gnashed her thighs together rubbing them tightly as she watched with perverse pleasure, the sight of Pyrrha frenziedly bucking herself around on Jaune’s dick(s) made her inner pervert begin to rile up with want. She started sliding one of her hands down between her legs instantly forgetting her reason for coming here and settled for watching the erotic sight of Jaune and his copies gangbanging Pyrrha Nikos.

“Wha….wha...what am I watching? And why….unngh….can’t I look away?” Weiss whimpered to herself biting down on her bottom lip as she continued to watch the display like a zombie. 

Pyrrha thrashed about feeling her orgasm hit her again like a brick wall making her toss her head back and cum while the Jaunes around her came with her. The one in her ass, which she assumed is the real one, pushed into her buttocks with all his might sheathing his entire dick inside making her quiver with sexual exhilaration while cumming!

“Hngghhhh! Pyrrhhaaaaaa!” He hollered out feeling his  balls bloat and his member swell deeply inside of her body! Her ass quivered in ecstasy as she felt thick blasts of seed begin pouring into her anal cavity in thick molten spurts filling her up entirely!

“Ooaaahhhh! Jaune! Oohhh yess! Uuaaahhh!” She hollered out feeling her body shiver and writhe uncontrollably while feeling his sperm fill up her bowels. Jaune felt quadruple the pleasure when he and his other clones linked once again making them all cum at the same time resulting in Pyrrha’s pussy being stuffed with sperm! The clone beneath her body shivered and bucked up sporadically into her waist pumping his throbbing dick inside her pussy filling her with seed as he went.

The ones above moaned in unison as each one let out their ejaculations right over Pyrrha’s face and chest again painting her with seed and making a mess of her lovely red hair.Of course she had opened up her mouth and swallowed every last load that was aimed into her face, lapping her tongue out like a dog she absorbed more spurt of Jaune cum before swallowing what she had. She mewled instantly afterward and ground her body against the bottom clone’s waist feeling him twitch as he let out one last rope of sperm into her pussy.

“Nnngghh….oohh Jaune….one more….I just need one more. Having you in multiple places at once feels utterly divine, and sex with you is already mind-blowing enough as is. That’s saying something.~” She purred as she scraped off rivets of seed from her body using her fingers to scrape them off. Pyrrha ingested each thick dab of sperm her boyfriend and her dupes coated her with and got up from the bottom clone’s body seeing him mirror Jaune’s face of post-coital recuperation.

Their members of course, were still very hard and all five bodies of Arc where's still brimming with faint white Aura. Evidently making these copies takes a decent chunk of it, but having them cause all at once and retain rigidity was likely draining him even more. The fact that Jaune lasted this long with a newly awakened Semblance while fucking her in numerous places was nothing short of amazing. Unbeknownst to them Weiss and Blake were watching the sex act continue while both girls had started touching themselves to the sight of naked multiple Jaunes with a very naked Pyrrha, Blake salivated with a starstruck smile on her face while Weiss simply stared ahead like a zombie. She was utterly transfixed on it all namely the size of Jaune’s penis staying rigid as it pulled out of Pyrrha’s body alongside the others.

‘Ooohhh…..no, I’ve become one of them! I want to be apart of now more than ever! Gggrrghh!’ Weiss thought to herself in frustration and gripped the edges of the wall corner hard enough to leave cracks in the structure. 

Blake simply dove both her hands together between her legs furiously working her slit through her clothing making it damp as her eyes hung of the naked well-toned frame of Jaune’s bod. If she had a tail it’d been wagging wildly right about now.

“Pyrrha...huff...I have a naughty idea you might like. Care to hear me? I guarantee it’ll be fun.~” Jaune proposed making Pyrrha shiver with excitement as she stood up with the clones all massaging her voluptuous goddess-like body at his mental command. She had hands everywhere from her lusciously toned legs, to her waist, to especially her boobs as the original stood in front of her holding her face romantically in his hands.

“Ooooh, I’m excited already. Let me hear it.” She asked eagerly in excitement as he leaned into her ear whispering the wild idea making her blush redder than her hair and nod furiously in agreement. “Yes! Let’s do it, Jaune! That is the ultimate fantasy of being in a gangbang with a stud like you. Oohh this Semblance is the best gift ever!”

Jaune chuckled enjoying her wild enthusiasm, he had to admit his Semblance seemed pretty damn convenient for both fucking and for combat. He loved that Pyrrha enjoyed it so very much, it also made him realize that maybe he could get what he wants by satisfying everyone else and still training his fighting skills to catch up. It was the perfect plan, but right now Pyrrha became more important.

“Alright then….” Jaune began and signaled his clones to follow his orders making them all step back except for two of them. The ones that hung back behind Pyrrha’s glorious slightly-muscled body reached down to pick up her by her waist and her shoulders. She took this as her cue to spread her legs further apart exposing her cum-filled ass and pussy in the process. She giggled as it seeps out of her orifices making a mess on the floor, Jaune sent the mental command to each one of the ‘Rear guard’ to set things in motion. They held up Pyrrha’s body with one arm each underneath her thighs while the others held her up. They guided their dickstogether towardd her supple perfect bottom spreading open her cheeks and pushing into her anus with both dicks at once.

Pyrrha clenched her teeth and shuddered with intensity as she felt her asshole spread wide open to welcome the intrusion of thick long dicks pushing into her asshole.

“Hggnnnhhhh!” She shuddered making her body shiver and legs twitch. Her rectal cavity stretched out appropriately barely fitting those beefy sausages as they worked their way into her asshole! Pyrrha felt like her mind had turned into complete mush at the feeling she was experiencing. 

She sputtered some more as he felt the two dicks in her asshole being pulled backward only so they can push right back into her booty causing an eruption of utter pleasure!

“Haaaagh! Oohh yess! Hnngghh! More….I need more!~” She cried out tossing back her head as her body wracked with sensitive pleasure. Jaune looked to his other clones and mentally commanded them to ‘Take the front’ as he watched.

Like obedient little extensions of his body they went up to Pyrrha’s waist together and guided their erections into the sopping sperm-filled mess that was her pussy. With a great push hips they both shoved them on in double-filling the Amazoness beauty completely and making her sputter out groans incoherently as they started fucking her. Pyrrha felt her pussy gape widely as the dual dicks plunged into her sensitive flesh making her body jiggle back and forth between the pairs of Jaune clones. Her mind was in a complete muddled mess of ecstasy and sensation, her legs shot out of  the back of their bodies as they drove into her again and again filling up each of her holes with solid foot-length Arc cocks creating loud squelching noise. Her buttocks jiggled and rippled intensely with the pair plunging into her asshole, her sphincter was getting stretched so intensely by the double insertion that she knew she’d had trouble walking soon afterward, but boy did it feel so amazing. Her pussy squelched moistly wrapping her walls tightly around the two dicks as they plunged into her completely making her body bounce as they fucked her. Her breasts heaved and her messy hair tousled about constantly with eyes going to back of their sockets while her tongue rolled out of gaping mouth.

Jaune groaned loudly feeling the phantom sensations being played out on his dick making him buck his knees and feel Pyrrha’s tightness all over it. He could feel what the clones are feeling, sense the pleasure they’re experiencing, feel up close with Pyrrha right now even as his extensions fucked the life out of her beautiful body. Pyrrha clung onto the broader shoulders of the two front Jaunes reeling her head back and howling to the sky above as she jiggled back and forth between the two groups of Arc clones. They pumped and plunged into Pyrrha’s body again and again while Weiss and Blake watched from afar feeling soaked in juices of utmost arousal. Blake had doubled over onto the floor grinding her cooch into her hands from underneath,she had slid them down into the fabric of her clothing and began fingering her pussy to the sight of Pyrrha’s gangbang romp. Weiss simply grabbed the hedge of her dress pulling it down from the top revealing her uncovered B-cup titties slowly developing as she grew into them. She grabbed each mound into her hand watching as the Jaune team fucked Pyrrha senselessly, she felt hornier with each passing second and the longer she watched the more she wished she were in Pyrrha’s places. Her fingers squeezed and pinched her nipples some more making her shudder and moan lightly as the gangbang romp continued onward. 

Jaune was feeling the intense phantom sensations of his member intensify as the clones once again brought Pyrrha to a gigantic finish making her toss her head backward howling in the air!

“Oooaaaagghhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her body shudder wing with climax. Pyrrha’s snatch clamped down hard on the two clone dicks plunging into her cervix. She felt her sporadic muscle movement cause them to buck hard into her as per Jaune’s reactionary command and cum like fire hoses inside! She instantly felt her womb become inflated with sperm as she tossed about in nonstop climax. 

Her buttocks felt the same with the other two, the moment she felt her orgasm hit her body her anus clenched down on the two other clones buried inside her asshole. They groaned as per Jaune’s extended mind mimicking his reactions like he were the one inside of her butt right now. The thick double-stuffing gout of spunk flowed out into her rectum alongside the other pair! Pyrrha hollered out shaking in unbridled ecstasy as she came for a solid minute between the two pairs of clones.

Jaune grunted and endured the phantom sensations still, his erection throbbed constantly waiting for ejaculation, but wanted to unload onto Pyrrha’s body. Once his Aura ran out the clones slowly dissipated into the flecks of Aura energy leading to Pyrrha landing gently onto her rump naked and oozing sperm from her holes , she was panting tiredly with a wide utterly elated smile on her face as Jaune walked up to her next. Gripping his pulsating cock he tapped her forehead several times until she opened up her mouth, he jerked his erection strongly making his ejaculation finally hit him leading to her face being covered up in spunk as well as filling up her mouth in thick gouts of it until he stopped.

Weiss and Blake had both finished cumming into their own hands and barely stifled themselves from crying out loudly disturbing their moment. Jaune finally went flaccid leaving his thick long meat to dangle between his kneecaps as he knelt by Pyrrha's seeming comatose body gurgling sperm from her lips with a smile.

“That….huff...huff….was amazing, Jaune! We really need to start doing this more often.” She hummed breathing roughly still as he picked up her into his arms cradling her against his body with a warm loving smile.

“Yeah..huff…….we do. Speaking of which, what do we do about them?” Jaune asked his girlfriend gesturing to the two audience members barely hiding behind the ledge of the classroom entrance. 

“Oops, I guess we weren’t as quiet as we thought.” Weiss noted squeezing her tits one last time before removing her hands from her chest, Blake pulled up her disheveled pants over her body and stuck her out of the side to look at Pyrrha’s smiling face beckoning them to come over.

“Well? What are you waiting for? As I’ve learned recently four is never a crowd, and Jaune could make it so that you’d all have five on one action if you so wish it. Sound interested?” She proposed slyly and both girls of Team RWBY nodded in unison.

“YES!” Blake and Weiss answered feeling frisky already.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…..

 

AN: Thank you for reading!


End file.
